Occupational Hazards
by TheRocketSanctuary
Summary: Elizabeth and Robert find that work and relationships can be hazardous to your health.CORDANO COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"   
Chapter One By: Gretchen

* * *

Driving down Lakeshore Drive to work, Robert saw County General on the Horizon. There it is, he thought. How can a building look so.........despondent? Heaving a sigh, Robert turned into the parking ramp of the hospital preparing to start another exhausting yet fulfilling day.  
  
Walking into the building, Robert went over his schedule: thyroidectomy from 9-Noon, and a hernial occlusion at 3! Seems pretty light, he muttered to himself. Most likely be patching up gsws from the ER in my copious free time.  
  
Robert entered his office to gather the paperwork for the day and head off to the comfort of surgery, one of the few places he never felt totally alone. Not even with a comatose patient. He never felt alone when he was working and busy. He shoved this feeling to the back of his mind and started to scrub for surgery. Finishing up, he heard the door open behind him as Elizabeth walked in, preparing to scrub as well. "Lizzie!" Robert exclaimed, "Finally bringing yourself up from the trenches to see how the normal hospital staff works?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, Robert," she said, "Just an ovarian abscess in a 13 year old we found this morning in the ER, nothing special."  
  
"So you're _not_ here to see me?" Robert pouted, "I am so disappointed I may just cry into my mask."  
  
"Sorry," Elizabeth said lightly, and was off to her own operating room.  
  
The scrub room was empty without her. Oh, come on, Rob, he scolded himself, It was empty with just _you _in here, even before she came in. But he couldn't escape the slight hollowness he felt when she left the scrub room. It was a lot like the emptiness that seeped into his heart when he arrived home each night. Like there was a light missing somewhere; somewhere he didn't even know a lamp was supposed to be.  
  
Irritated with himself for feeling that way, Robert slammed out of the scrub room and went to his first operation of the day. 


	2. Occupational Hazards Chapter Two

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"   
Chapter Two – By: Christina

* * *

Robert had completed his hernial occlusion in record time and set out to celebrate. It was only 5:30 but with his party-of-one he didn't feel too ashamed of his desire for drinks before dinner. Stepping out into the daylight he blinked rapidly before finding his sunglasses in his briefcase. The chill in the air mixed with the rush hour traffic left him with only a few options. He pulled his coat tight about him and headed to the closer of two bars walking distance from the hospital.  
  
"Double scotch on the rocks," he stated quickly to the bartender before he able to get in the trivial questions about how his day was going.  
  
"Three fifty." The bartender answered placing the glass on the counter. No small talk, just fast service. Exactly the place he wanted to be.  
  
Taking a large gulp and then squeezing it through his front teeth he looked about the bar. It was small. Not too pretentious with any posters of sports teams or neon displays of beers catered to college students. Not bad.  
  
He picked up a copy of the Chicago Sun Times which was left at a central table before taking a seat in a booth at the far end of the bar. There were a handful of other patrons all pretty much keeping to themselves. He settled comfortably into the business section reading up on some advances in rocketry.  
  
The bell above the front door rang out and out of habit Robert looked up. By the cut of the coat he could tell a woman had entered but her hood was pulled up leaving her unidentifiable. He looked back down to his paper.  
  
"Robert?" A familiar sweet voice called from the direction of the newest patron.  
  
He folded the corner down of his paper to look past it. Hood removed revealed Elizabeth looking freshly a glow with the chill of the wind. "Lizzie." He stated unsure if he should stand and invite her over. He had been enjoying his alone time, but it wasn't like he hadn't gotten his fill over the last few years. "Come, have a seat. Let's have a chat."  
  
"I didn't have... I mean if you'd rather be alone. I can just... I..." she was stammering clearly embarrassed. She was rarely caught off guard, but every so often he found just the right thing to say or do to leave her flustered. Robert found it to be one of her more endearing qualities.  
  
"It's not an imposition. It's a proposition."  
  
"A proposition?" she question walked over to his table.  
  
"It's a request. Sit." She took the bench across from him and began removing her coat. As much as he was enjoying the display of her derobing, he knew he couldn't just stare. He drank down the last of his scotch and stood from the table. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Dirty Martini three olives." She answered out of habit.  
  
Robert wasn't so lucky with the bartender this time around. "The Red's cute. You're lucky. Usually the regulars over there wouldn't let a new guy get first shot." He indicated to two guys at the end of the bar. One was toothless, wearing an old baseball cap, easily in his 50s and the other had a gut that seemed to wrap around the edge of the counter. The bartender placed the drinks in front of him. "They like you. Think you might have a chance."  
  
"Thanks. I'm honored." He mocked dryly before turning back to Elizabeth at the table. She had taken out a mirror and was frantically trying to flatten some of the more wild curls of her hair.  
  
Romano placed the drinks on the table as Elizabeth placed the compact back into her purse. "So I never figured you for the overindulgent type. Why three?"  
  
She looked at him puzzled for a moment and he pointed to her drink. "Oh... I don't know it was a thing back in college. It just stuck." He lowered his eyelids to show that he wasn't buying her story. She giggled nervously as her eyes darted about the table. "Well what's your story?" She picked up the newspaper and pointed to the story he was reading. "Don't tell me 'Rocket' came from a child obsession with bottle rockets."  
  
He grabbed the newspaper from her and played it up that he was really offended. "Alright, let's go for a yellow zone question. How was the ovarian abscess?"  
  
"How kind of you to remember." She smiled warmly at him and for a moment his heart stopped. "It was routine. Nothing remarkable barring her 19 year old pimp coming in to collect her while her parents were in the cafeteria."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"I'm not. Mr. Gallant got in the middle of it. He'll probably have a... what's the word... shiner, in the morning."  
  
"Always bizarre in the bazaar they call an ER down there. Frankly, I don't know why you do it."  
  
How else can I keep my mind on work. She thought, but she said, "Its trauma Robert. It's the reason I came to the states."  
  
"Really? And here I thought it was my charm and rugged masculinity."  
  
Laughing she added, "Well yes Robert, that too." A silence settle among them and they both took a drink to cover their smiles.  
  
"So... what brought you in here tonight Lizzie? I assume you're not a regular."  
  
"I... Uh..." she was flustered again and Robert was delighted.  
  
"Here, why don't I give you a moment to make something up while I refresh our refreshments." He rose leaving her alone to her thoughts.  
  
Elizabeth contemplated telling him the truth. I saw you leaving the hospital and I followed you. No. She wasn't ready to answer questions about why. At least not out loud. The truth was she missed him. It had been weeks since they had worked across from one another in a procedure and she missed the rush she got from the conversations they had. No she definitely had to come up with another story.  
  
"Well..." he placed three glasses on the table. One was water. This was his third in less than 30 minutes on an empty stomach. He wouldn't want to be unclear on this first quasi-date with Elizabeth. "What's a nice British girl like you doing in a bar before 7:00 on a Tuesday night?"  
  
"I was going to meet someone." It was a lie. Bust she had to come up with something quick.  
  
"Oh reeeeeeeeally?" Robert questioned relishing the fact that she was sitting with him when she could have been out with someone else. "And who is the person you are callously standing up for, for the price of two martinis and six olives?"  
  
"Blind date." Ugh, she groaned internally, the lies were just getting worse.  
  
"So why'd you opt out?"  
  
She figured if it was going to be a lie it may as well be a good one, "he was wearing pink."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was sitting at Doc MaGoos, in the table that we had planned to meet in, wearing a pink shirt."  
  
"And a girl's got to have her standards, huh?"  
  
"Well yes, actually. Some things are just deal breakers."  
  
"Oh really? So you have a list."  
  
"Of course. Single woman approaching 40 can't be caught unaware."  
  
"I see. So this list... no pink shirts... no ear hair?" He offered.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Ear hair, hair growing off the back of a guy's ear. Eventually it does this curling into the front kind of a thing."  
  
"Robert, that's disgusting."  
  
"So it's not on your deal-breaker list?"  
  
"Well no. Not actually, but I think it's a given. Let's see..." she drew her finger around in the air as if she were remembering her list. "No pink shirts. No alligator skin clothing of any kind. No one with longer hair than me."  
  
"Or bigger boobs?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Your list. Please go on. I feel like I am learning so much."  
  
"You're teasing me."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but a noise came from her stomach rather than her vocal chords. She clutched her midsection. "I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You're hungry. So am I. Let's get something to eat. Far from pink shirt man that is."  
  
The two were in his car and heading off before she could think of a good reason why they shouldn't.

* * *

You can find more of Christina's Fanfiction at: www.fanfiction.net/Christina12 


	3. Occupational Hazards Chapter Three

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"   
Chapter Three – By: Jennifer

* * *

Hours later, the martinis were starting to wear off. They had hardly stopped talking all night and her energy was starting to ebb as his car pulled up to her house. After working with him all day, she didn't realize he would make such good company outside the hospital and it had come as a pleasant surprise.  
  
Elizabeth opened the door right away to avoid that line of thinking and was startled to find him right behind her..."Since when did he become a gentleman? "She asked herself with a silent chuckle.  
  
Stopping in front of her door she blinded him with her smile and said "I guess this is it..." making no move towards the key in her purse, not sure where this was going or if she wanted the night to end. "Down girl!" she chided herself harshly. This was dangerous on so many levels she didn't know where to start when the heat of his hand on hers brought her back to reality with a snap. Her eyes widened as she felt his other hand caress her neck and her lips tingled as they gently met his. The sudden surge of desire that rose up engulfed her as his kiss grew more insistent; her breathing quickened in response....BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
  
Dizzily she pulled back and looked around for the noise; she stared stupidly at the pager and remembered her instructions for the surgical nurse to page her with an update on Mr.Ferguson."I've got to go" she whispered and bolted inside the house.  
  
Sometime after her call she lay in bed, her mind rolling over and over and over. The kiss... "That didn't happen." she told herself angrily, trying to remember all the things he had done or said in the last week to piss her off...annoy her....and fell into a fretful sleep around 2am.  
  
Wednesday.With heavy steps she approached the hospital, tired and ...just tired. The noise of the lobby rolled away as the elevators rose slowly upward. Stepping off her eyes automatically scanned the board, for his name. "Stop it!" she said to herself angrily practically mowing down a med student on her way to the scrub room. With a sense of deja-vu ...trying to forget the dream...she started scrubbing furiously at her hands.  
  
Elizabeth felt him before she saw him and became even more agitated at herself "Get it together." and applied the brush with more vigor.  
  
Robert smiled to himself, his eyes became more focused. "Elizabeth! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He moved closer and began soaping up at the next sink. Trying not to look at his arms...the way his muscles moved as he ran the brush up to his elbows...his biceps...his neck... Elizabeth kept scrubbing. 


	4. Occupational Hazards Chapter Four

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros.This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"  
Chapter Four – By: Kristen

* * *

When Elizabeth had finished scrubbing she dried her hands and stood, stymied, for a moment. Certainly it wouldn't do to leave him without saying anything, after last night. She was scared of whatever they were starting, but not scared enough to dash off like a startled bunny rabbit. After all, she'd never before let Robert gain the upper hand by letting him feel he intimidated her.  
  
And she had certainly never run from any man after such a good kiss.  
  
He noticed that she was at a loss and said pleasantly, "How is Ferguson now?"

"Mr. Ferguson? Uh..uh..."She searched her mind. "He's in recovery.Recovering."  
  
"And you? Feeling the effects of last night's adventure at all?"  
  
She opened and closed her mouth. God, she was feeling them –had been feeling them throughout last night and into today – that little curl of heat in her gut whenever she thought about him. He added smoothly. "I mean, you knocked back enough martinis to give anyone a splitting headache."  
  
"I never get drunk," she told him archly.  
  
He finished scrubbing, made a little grimace of "we'll see about that later" and shook the water off his hands. "Let's go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have a hip replacement together this morning," he said."Didn't you check the board?"  
  
"Uh, no, no I didn't," she said.  
  
"My,my,my. Getting a bit cavalier about this whole surgery thing, now aren't we?"  
  
"Robert, I knew what I was doing today." She snapped. "I just didn't check to see who was with me."  
  
"Lucky you have me covering your back."  
  
"Yes, I thank God every day that the world was blessed with your presence," she said. "I just don't know how I would function without your sweet encouragement and pleasant sense of camaraderie."  
  
"I do my best." He said modestly. "And I even wore a neon green shirt for your particular benefit today."  
  
She looked; she hadn't even noticed the color. "Neon" didn't even begin to describe the brightness of the green he was wearing – it was the most god-awful color she'd ever seen.

"Lord, Robert. Where did you get that?"  
  
"We were all young once." He said. "My wardrobe has a very...colorful past."  
  
"So how does it benefit me to see you wear it, other than  
possibly taking a picture for the staff newsletter and having a good laugh at your expense?"  
  
He tilted his head. "Where were you in elementary school? Green is the exact opposite of red. Which is just a darker shade of pink."  
  
She got it, after a second. "Oh good heavens, Robert."  
  
"That is the place from whence I was sent," he deadpanned,enjoying the color that rose to her face – and the smile that suddenly surfaced along with it.  
  
"But not where you'll go if you keep delaying this surgery and cause a patient death. Let's go, shall we?" she said, conveniently ignoring the fact that it was she who had been far too easily distracted by him.  
  
"Are you sure you're able to do a hip replacement?" he said. "I mean, you weren't even able to read my name in plain purple Sharpie this morning."  
  
"Robert, I'm perfectly capable of doing a hip replacement by myself, so if you'd like to go and listen to yourself talk somewhere else, it would be perfectly fine with me."  
  
They were still lingering near the doorway of the scrub room.Just as Elizabeth, satisfied with her closing line, turned to face Robert and go backwards into the OR, he said, "Lizzie."  
  
She paused. "What?"  
  
Romano nearly backed off – the signals she'd been sending this morning were far too mixed for him to be at all sure of himself-but he remembered last night and the way she'd melted into him during that kiss, and he acted like he hadn't a worry in the world that she'd brush him off this time. "We had a relatively cheap dinner last night."  
  
"I was there," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, candlelight would be the next logical step in this  
equation."  
  
Sure he had pissed her off three times in the last five minutes;but that was five minutes ago. The man was oblivious to her power to hold a grudge. Elizabeth, then, had nothing left to do but melt. "I can't argue with such good logic."  
  
"Eight o'clock?" he said, and watched a broad, generous smile spread over her face.  
  
"Works for me," she answered.  
  
He sighed, raking a glance over her that was almost devouring in its intensity. "I'm really regretting the fact that we're both already sterile."  
  
Elizabeth's imagination promptly ran away with her, and she turned the energy towards verbal combat. "Oh, really? What would you do if we weren't?"  
  
Romano shoved into the OR ahead of her. "Come to my office afterwards and I can answer that question a little more ...specifically," he said, as Shirley and Babcock nodded to acknowledge their entrance.  
  
Elizabeth followed him into the room and passed him, almost close enough to brush against him – and more than close enough for him to see the tiny flicker of conspiratorial amusement that she sent his way. Then, as composed as she ever was, she took up her place by the side of the patient and said,"Dr. Babcock,would you please fill us in on the patient's status?"

* * *

You can find more of Kristen's Fanfiction at:  
www.fanfiction.net/EBstarr


	5. Occupational Hazards Chapter Five

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"   
Chapter Five By: TheWeedLady

* * *

Elizabeth smiled devilishly as she approached Dr. Romano's office. She had no intentions of stopping but she could not help thinking of his earlier invitation to, "Come to my office..." She didn't trust herself, or him for that matter. She shuddered at the thought of the rumors that would start if they got caught kissing in his office.  
  
As she passed by his open door Elizabeth slowed down and peered in, trying not to be too obvious about it. The first thing she noticed was an elegant flower arrangement in the middle of his desk. A half second later she spotted him. Robert was seated behind the desk with his feet propped up on it. He was smiling roguishly at the flowers as he spoke on the phone. Just then he passed out of her vision.  
  
She almost stumbled as that picture sunk in. She desperately wanted to go back; her curiosity was off the Richter scale. Tipping her hand as to how interested she was, well that was the last thing she wanted. She bit her lip as she thought this through. Her smile returned as she thought of the perfect answer to her dilemma. The nurses' station was gossip central! Cut right to the quick, her favorite style!  
  
All Elizabeth had to do was a small portion of the never ending paperwork that flowed through her office and she was done for the day. "Plenty of time for a little snooping, I mean gossip....I mean answers!" she thought. As she approached the desk, she could see they were all abuzz about something. Perrrfect!  
  
Elizabeth slipped quietly up to the desk and started going through charts she had already signed off on. It wasn't as hard to eavesdrop as she thought it might be. Then again the nurses didn't care who heard. "...and he tipped the delivery man twenty bucks!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Who would send him flowers?"  
  
"The card was addressed to 'Robert Romano' so it wasn't a professional thank you."  
  
"You don't think it was a woman do you?"  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments before they all started laughing, which in truth annoyed Elizabeth endlessly. She did understand but it still ate at her. The laughing died down after a few moments and then they could hear Brenda clearing her throat. "Well to tell the truth I did get a peek at the card before he snatched it up."  
  
"Girlfriend give it up!"  
  
"Do tell!"  
  
Their voices started to blend into one until she raised her hand to silence them. "I didn't get a good look, just a peak. It was definitely a woman's hand that wrote it. She signed it, "Always Yours, Sara"" You could have heard a pin drop.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" "You're pulling our leg!"  
  
Elizabeth silently walked away, the nurses gossiping receded back to a buzz in the back of her head. She was not sure what she was feeling. Jealousy and pride seemed to be two of them, but even that didn't really make sense to her. She shook her head to rid herself of this foolishness. At least work still made sense to her. The paperwork was a refuge from this confusion.  
  
Elizabeth was pleased she had gotten home early. She could spend a little alone time with Ella before her date. Working her long hours made her feel guilty enough, without being gone at night also.  
  
She had gotten ready early so she could tuck Ella in. Elizabeth was just shutting Ella's bedroom door when she heard the doorbell ring. Masses of butterflies circled her stomach just thinking of who was waiting for her down stairs.  
  
She checked her make-up and hair in her bedroom mirror. She felt like a sixteen year old. "As long as I don't act like one!" She couldn't help wondering if she was loosing her mind. A lot of people felt nervous when they knew they were to have a meeting with him. This was not the same thing at all though, and she knew it. She did know she was not alone in the way she thought of him.... "Always Yours, Sara"  
  
Who was Sara? 


	6. Occupational Hazards Chapter Six

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"   
Chapter Six By: Mary

* * *

Who was Sara?

Elizabeth had lost count of how many times she had repeated that question to herself since yesterday afternoon. It had begun when she had seen the flowers on Robert's desk, echoed through her mind when the ringing doorbell proved to be her neighbor with a birthday party invitation for Ella, reverberated in her heart when Robert finally called at 11 PM with apologies and a story about a trauma surgery he had just finished on a train wreck from the ER, burned itself deep in her brain through the long sleepless hours of the night, taunted her when she discovered the next morning his surgery had actually ended at 8:30PM.  
  
It rose compellingly to her consciousness now, mocking her again, as she began to scrub for her last surgery of the day. Her emotions battered at her as she stood at the sink: hurt that he had lied to her, jealousy of her unknown rival, anger at his duplicity....and the fury, oh, the rage and the fury: at him--for making her care, and, most of all, at herself--for caring, for beginning to love.  
  
She had managed to avoid him most of the day, afraid that, in her fatigued and rather fragile emotional state, she might say or do something she might later regret, or, worse, might beg him to confess to her about Sara and where he had been last night. 'Never burn bridges, girl, and don't make a fool of yourself. You've still got your pride,' she said to herself grimly. And as the day progressed, it had begun to look like she might escape unscathed, without having to see or speak with him at all. She needed time: time to get those emotions under control, to get a good night's rest before the next contact. But then came the summons directly from Robert: he needed another attending to help with the leaking AAA that had been transferred upstairs from the ER, and she was the only unassigned surgical attending available.  
  
The scrub brush clattered into the sink. She rinsed her arms, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and backed into the OR. She focused on Shirley, who handed her a towel, then assisted her with gown and gloves. And only then, dressed in her operating armor, did she lift her eyes to look around the room.  
  
The patient was fully anesthetized, and the resident was finishing the prepping. Robert, already gowned, was talking with him about the procedure. He looked at Elizabeth; she deliberately avoided his gaze, the voice in her head persisting, demanding; 'Who is Sara?'  
  
Robert spoke first: "Very nice to see you Dr Corday. I was afraid you might have left for home already." Still looking away, she acknowledged his greeting with the smallest of nods. How could he be so glib, so callous, after standing her up last night? 'Men!' She shook her head.  
  
Rebuffed, he shrugged, and turned back to the task of draping the patient, and then he and Elizabeth stepped up to the table in their usual positions, facing each other across the patient, as the resident began to gown.  
  
'Keep it cool, keep it light, girl' she said to herself. 'Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's gotten to you, don't give him any more ammunition. And for heaven's sake, don't ask about Sara!'

Eyes down, she stared at the exposed abdomen, and saw Robert's hand reach out for the scalpel proffered by Shirley. They were wonderful hands: long slender fingers, strong and competent, but soft and gentle when they needed to be for the most delicate of dissection and suturing. Firmly, deftly, he lifted the scalpel, and she watched as the thin red line of blood trailed behind the blade, marking the course of his swift incision from below the xiphoid process to just above the symphysis.  
  
_And unbidden, she suddenly found herself imagining those hands touching her face, gently stroking her hair, softly caressing her brow, following the curve of her cheek, along her jaw, and down along her neck, pausing to rest briefly in the hollow above her clavicle...her skin tingled..._  
  
"Bovie,please." Robert's voice and the acrid and familiar smell of seared flesh as he cauterized the small bleeder, brought her back to the present. 'Careful,' she thought to herself, that was a dangerous line of thinking, especially right here and now in the present company.  
  
Robert's hands moved confidently deeper into the incision as he began to dissect the layers of muscle and fascia and omentum. Deeper still, as they began their search for the pulsating mass buried beneath the loops of intestines....  
  
_...his hands moving across her shoulders, down along her arms, to her hands, stroking her fingers, making circles in her palms, now using the backs of his fingertips and nails to stroke back upwards, grazing across her shoulders, now down toward the rich fullness of her breasts...  
_  
"Uh, hello, Lizzie, are you home? Would you care to help retract?" She heard the amusement in his voice, the resident's snicker, saw the question in Shirley's eyes. She firmly grabbed the retractor he offered, pulling back on the intestines to expose the aortic aneurysm. 'Focus' she chided herself. 'You can't let yourself get distracted. Oh, for a good night's sleep. That must be why this is happening: I need to get more sleep.'  
  
"I'm getting ready to clamp the proximal aorta. Is the cell saver sucker ready?" asked Robert.  
  
_....his mouth closing over her nipple, suckling, tugging firmly, his hand caressing her other breast, cupping it tenderly, drawing circles around her areola with his fingertips, now stroking, tickling, teasing her nipple...and she felt arousal stirring deep in her pelvis...  
_  
"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Now there was a note of concern in his query. She mumbled something about being tired, little sleep, Ella keeping her awake. She kept her eyes glued to the operating field, thankful that the bulkiness of the operating gown prevented him from seeing her erect nipples.  
  
"And that's why I'm glad I don't have kids. There's only one thing I enjoy being up at night for!" He winked at the resident, who chuckled. Shirley shook her head, rolling her eyes upward, and Elizabeth felt her face aflame. Could he possibly have guessed what she was thinking? She dared a glance up to his face, saw the quizzical look in his eyes, and...something else flickering there too? 'Who is Sara?' screamed the voice in her brain, and she had to bite her lip beneath her mask to keep from screaming it out loud. His eyes became more insistent, probing deeper into her own, and she averted her gaze quickly: 'Must not let him see how I feel,' she shook herself mentally, appalled and alarmed at how easily she had slipped back into her reverie, and how good it had felt. 'Concentrate!' She thought she heard a muffled 'hmmm' from Robert, but didn't dare risk another look.  
  
In an effort of will, she forced herself to turn to the task before, watching as Robert's hands deftly began to open and dissect away the aneurysm, following with her own hands as they began the painstaking task of suturing in the graft. There was a wonderful grace to the rhythmic movements of his hands, ebb and a flow, as he placed one stitch after the next, and the next...  
  
_...his hands slipping down along her ribs, tracing delicate patterns across her abdomen, softly stroking her hips, sliding under her buttocks to knead and caress, along the back of her legs to the sensitive area behind her knees...stimulating, awakening every nerve in her body...the heaviness in her pelvis growing, fuller, deeper...his fingertips slowly moving up along her inner thighs...  
_  
"Dr Corday!" The sharp annoyance in his voice brought her back to the OR, and her eyes to his face. She saw the frown knit across his brow as his eyes studied hers. Everyone in the room was still, watching, waiting for her response. "Okay, this is Vascular Surgery 101," he intoned, as if lecturing to a group of medical students. "This is a very critical point in this delicate procedure where we remove the proximal and distal aortic clamps and hold our breath until we're sure the graft is going to hold. Otherwise, this poor sucker lying here on the table can kiss his ass goodbye!" He paused, then added: "I would really appreciate your full attention right now, Lizzie."  
  
She murmured another apology, and took a deep breath and a firmer grasp on the retractor that was again in her hands. Robert slowly eased the clamps off one by one, and, as blood began to flow through the graft without any evidence of leaks, everyone in the OR exhaled softly. "His toes are nice and pink, Dr Romano, and he's making good urine," said the circulating nurse.  
  
"Alright, let's close," snapped Robert, "so Dr Corday can go home to her pillow." They began the slow process of repair, carefully identifying aligning and suturing each layer of tissue, drawing the surgically separated edges together....  
  
_....his fingers brushing gently through the curls of her pubic hair, slipping lower, softly touching her engorged lips, sliding his fingers between, separating, opening... finding the firm knob of tissue between, pressing and stroking...she was wet, unfolding to his touch...the heaviness deepening, growing, filling her pelvis and the very core of her being... yearning, aching, begging for relief...he was lowering his mouth to bring her the release she craved..._  
  
"Dr Corday, please step out now. You have been useless here this afternoon. A candy striper could have done a better job of assisting than you have! Just...leave. Now! The resident can help me finish closing." Robert's voice was thick with sarcasm as he vented his frustration on her. "However, I would recommend that you bring the full focus of your attention to work tomorrow, because if I see a performance like this again, I might have to question your competency to do surgery."  
  
Elizabeth turned, stepping quickly away from the table, startled and mortified at the moistness between her legs. She hurried through the OR doors, peeling off her surgical gown as she half-walked, half-ran past the nurses' station, toward the locker room, ignoring the stares of the staff as she passed. Changing quickly, she left, taking the back stairs down to the first floor, praying Robert hadn't finished yet, praying she wouldn't see him. Finding her car, she fumbled briefly for her keys, and then slipped inside into blessed solitary.  
  
She hadn't looked back, never seeing the look in Robert's eyes as she fled, the momentary softening that betrayed the hunger, the longing, the sadness, the hurt little boy facing yet another slight, another rejection. The resident stepped forward to take Elizabeth's place at the operating table, yet Robert felt empty and alone. He sighed imperceptibly, and turned to finish his work.

Elizabeth turned her car toward the haven of home. But the power and the turmoil of her emotions continued to tumble crazily through her head. The traffic lights began to blur, and she turned on the wipers, only to realize moments later that it was her own unshed tears blurring her view. Pulling into her driveway, she finally allowed her emotions and fatigue to overtake her, as, shoulders sagging, she pressed her forehead into the coolness of the steering wheel. Sobs racked her body as the tears coursed down her cheeks.

And the voice in her head whispered 'Who is Sara?'


	7. Occupational Hazards Chapter Seven

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.

Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"  
Chapter Seven By: RocketBooster

* * *

After seeing that his patient was settled comfortably in post-op, and leaving orders that he be paged if there were any complications, Robert made a bee-line for his office. The stern look on his face, and his brusque stride were a clear deterrent to anyone who might try to alter his course or even think about speaking to him. He brushed past Brenda, ignoring her pleasant "Good night, Dr. Romano", shoving the door to his office open and angrily shutting it behind him.

Flinging his scrub coat to the chair on his right, he stepped behind his desk yanking open the lower drawer and pulling out bottle of scotch and a glass, which he filled half way full. Bringing the glass to his lips he quickly knocked back the contents of the glass and placed in down on the desk loudly, filling it a second time before returning the bottle to it place in the drawer.

He sat down heavily, his elbows on the desk, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands, then sighed deeply, kneading his temples with the heels of his hands. He leaned back into the well-upholstered chair and reached for the glass, clasping it in tightly, nursing the amber liquid and shaking his head angrily. She'd not only succeeded, yet again in making him feel like an inept, blundering, love-sick fool, but this time, she had succeeded in doing so in the O.R ; The one place in which he felt he was in totally in control.

It was obvious that she now regretted what had occurred two days ago, and she couldn't even look him in the eye, even when he made an effort to show his concern and had asked her if she was all right. He could read the look on her face, and it was apparent she was downright appalled at his attentions and so uncomfortable in his presence that she could barely concentrate on the patient! Well if that was how Elizabeth felt, then that was fine with him! He was tired of playing cat and mouse with her. He was tired of the hurt and the pain, tired of being rejected, tired of longing for something he could never have. It was time to move on.

He jumped slightly as the harsh ringing of the telephone broke the silence. It rang several times before he remembered that Brenda had left for the evening. He slowly reached out and picked up the receiver. "Robert Romano"

"Hi Robert, it's Sara. I was hoping to reach you before you left for the evening. I thought maybe we could meet for a drink, and I could tell you all about my first day at Rush! That is, if you don't have plans?" After hearing no immediate response, "Robert, are you there?"

"I'm here. Judging from the tone of your voice I gather things went well?"

"Better then well! So how about it? Meet me for a drink? About 25 minutes in that little bar up the street from County?"

"Sounds good to me. I could use a drink!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eventually, the sobs subsided. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tissue to dry her face, angrily wiping at the tears that stained her face, looking in the rear view mirror to survey the damage. She couldn't go into the house looking the way she did. Chris would know that something was wrong. She used some saline eye drops, and ran her fingers thru her curly red hair. Once satisfied that she looked as well as she could all things considered, she grabbed her brief case, pulled her hood over her head firmly and ran towards the front porch, trying to avoid the puddles that had pooled along stone path.

Opening the front door, she was greeted to the sight of Ella sitting on the carpet attempting to build a tower with her blocks. Upon hearing her mother's voice, Ella stood quickly and ran to Elizabeth, arms up in the air calling, "Up! Up!" giggling with glee. At that moment Chris came into the room from the kitchen.

"Hi Dr. Corday! I heard you come in and I put on the tea kettle for you. I thought you'd like a cup of tea, its so cold out." Chris peered at her closely and asked, "Are you alright Dr. Corday? "

"Oh, yes Chris, thank you, I would like some tea! I'm afraid I'm just rather tired, it was a very long day," She replied trying to sound convincing. "How was Ella? She didn't give you any trouble I hope?"

"Not at all. We kept pretty busy," Chris said, turning towards the chair where her bag and coat were sitting. Just as she reached for them, Elizabeth's pager began to beep.

"Oh Damn!" She said angrily, grabbing for the pager at her waist, and walking towards the phone. She dialed quickly and waited for a response on the other end. "Shirley? I got your page...No, page Dr. Romano… He what? Damn!…Oh, alright, I'll be there as soon as I can!" she snapped slamming the phone down, and turning back to Chris, who spoke before she could.

" It's okay Dr. Corday, go. I'll take Ella with me and if you run late just call me and I'll keep her overnight, then bring her back to you in the morning."

Twenty-five minutes later Elizabeth was walking out of the elevator and onto the surgical floor, and directly to post-op, where she wound up for the next 2 hours, attending to the AAA patient. On her way out she spoke briefly to Shirley who informed her that Dr. Romano had had a last minute engagement, and it was he who'd informed them to call Elizabeth should any situation arise.

Without further word, she angrily left the hospital. Damn Robert! The utter nerve of him! Dismissing her from the OR and then, shifting the responsibility onto her! Wanker! It was all _his_ fault anyway!

She was so angry that she barely realized she had walked right out the door and past her car in the lot. She stopped short and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, when she noticed the entrance to the small bar that she'd visited with Robert. A drink would calm her. She walked quickly to the door and stepped inside.

Despite the low lighting, her eyes immediately found him, sitting in the same booth she'd shared with him, his back toward her. Only this time he wasn't alone, but sitting with a pretty young woman with deep chestnut brown hair and a lovely smile. At that moment, the young woman raised her head and looked in her direction, with a quizzical look on her face. Robert must have seen her looking and turned as well, his eyes widening when he recognized Elizabeth.

She gasped when she realized he was rising from his seat, walking purposefully towards her. She shook her head trying to rouse herself then spun on her heel and ran swiftly out the door, and back down the street. She didn't stop to look back, not even when she heard him call out to her.


	8. Occupational Hazards Chapter Eight

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"   
Chapter Eight By: RocketBooster  
  
A/N: This scene was inspired by a scene where Benton operated on one of Romano's patients.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the hospital the next afternoon utterly exhausted, having yet again, not slept soundly the previous evening. She'd dreaded going into work, knowing she would have to see Robert, but she had no choice. Resolving to be strong and speak to him as little as possible, she made her way to the scrub room to prepare for an appendectomy she was assisting on. She reached the scrub room and stepped inside, only to find Anspaugh and Robert deep in conversation at the sinks, scrubbing furiously.  
  
Good Morning Elizabeth," Anspaugh said cheerfully..."We were just discussing a last minute change in plans, if it suits you."  
  
"Good morning, Donald." she replied cheerfully, purposely ignoring Robert. "What sort of change?"  
  
"Well, apparently one of Robert's gastric bypass patients has come in with a serious rupture, which will take some time and I have a hemicolectomy after this. I was thinking you might assist Robert, and I'll take Dr. Edson to assist me."  
  
'Damn!' thought Elizabeth, ripping open a new sponge and turning on the water in the sink. She couldn't very well refuse Donald. What would she say? 'Robert's been mean to me and I'm ignoring him? 'She stared in Robert's direction briefly and turned away quickly, when he did the same. "Of course Donald, No trouble at 'all."  
  
"Good, Good." Donald said, leaving them all to scrub in silence. "Oh by the way, Robert, I heard that Sara Reese signed on at Rush a few days ago, thanks to you..." Elizabeth's ears pricked up at the mention of the name, and she forced herself to appear uninterested and intent on her scrubbing.  
  
Robert stated. "I think she'll do very well there. Of course, it's a shame we don't have anything to offer her here at County, or I'd have scooped her up myself." He shook the water from his hands. "Well, all thru here. Donald, see you later", said Robert turning to Donald and then to Elizabeth. "Lizzie, see you in a moment," he said with a nod as he stepped backwards thru the O.R doors  
  
Almost two hours later, in OR Two, Robert was saying:  
  
"What a disgusting mess! Could I get a little more suction here, Lizzie?"  
  
She complied, and turned to Shirley. "Kelly."  
  
"Certainly," replied Shirley, slapping the instrument into her hand with practiced precision.  
  
"Uh!" said Robert exasperated. He turned to look up toward the patients face and said, "Lets face it, if you had just passed on that buffet, and stuck to your diet, we wouldn't be here now, would we?"  
  
Shirley and the anesthesiologist giggled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"Its simple math! The human stomach only hold 4 liters and your average buffet is what? Six liters? You do the math! They come in for a gastric bypass, giving them even less stomach volume and wonder why they can't eat more then they did before, and meanwhile, I'm stuck here picking out... this is just............. gross! What is this, anyway?" He said peering at the foreign object he held in the forceps.  
  
"Cranberry?" guessed Shirley  
  
"Looks like a grape." Elizabeth said, in an exasperated tone. She'd had enough of Roberts' wit, for one afternoon.  
  
"No it's a cranberry, it looks like one."  
  
"Actually," the anesthesiologist chimed in, "I think it's a caper."  
  
"I'm starting to be thankful my lunch plans are getting cancelled," Robert grumbled, giving them all an evil look, and flicking the offending unknown object into the kidney dish. Looking up at the patient again, Robert taunted, in a mock-serious voice, "So many buffets, so little time!"  
  
Everyone but Robert groaned. "Oh, what do you people know? Another lap pad please...what the? You know what? I don't even want to know! Okay, let's tie off this little sucker..."  
  
They worked silently for a few minutes, and then; "Did your plans for lunch get ruined because if this, Robert?" This from Lizzie.  
  
"Mmmm, thanks to our guest here," he said, jerking his head in the patient's direction. "I was going to ask a friend to have lunch with me. Yes, Elizabeth, as much as I know it galls you, I do in fact have friends, so try not to be too disappointed."  
  
"Robert, it doesn't gall me. "In fact I couldn't care less." Elizabeth retorted. Robert looked up quickly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Galls me," said Shirley under her breath.  
  
"Yes, but you can't decipher between a friggin' cranberry and a grape, so would I really value your opinion?" Robert directed at Shirley, and giving Elizabeth another angry look.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Was this your blonde friend? The one I had the pleasure of meeting in your office?" Elizabeth murmured. Behind her mask Shirley smirked. The "trophy" girlfriend, she remembered her well.  
  
"Lizzie, how out of the loop are you? Pretty and no brains isn't all it's cracked up to be. And, by the way, it certainly didn't look like you were pleased to meet her." He said sweetly.  
  
"I wasn't." Elizabeth said equally sweet. "You thought she was pretty? And I was going to ask if you scoured the kennels for her. Or did Gretel introduce you?"  
  
"Well! I guess your parents couldn't afford the boarding schools that taught manners." The anesthesiologist looked away quickly, while Shirley openly gawked.  
  
Elizabeth was seething, and said in a tight voice. "Well, I guess I should count myself lucky to be 'out of the loop', shouldn't I! " Elizabeth responded haughtily.  
  
Robert looked up across the table at Elizabeth. "This looks ready to close, here," he said, deftly ignoring the comment. "Lets just run the bowel....." A sudden and strong, foul odor permeated the O.R  
  
Robert turned and looked at the head nurse questioningly "Don't you even go there!" Shirley snapped, and began coughing. Beside her the anesthesiologist was panting.  
  
Robert and Elizabeth were peering into the large cavity, examining the exposed tissue. "There it 'tis! "She gasped, trying to draw a quick breath. "He's perforated his intestine, and it's definitely infected! "  
  
"Oh? Really? Ya' think so?" Robert snapped, causing Elizabeth's head to jerk up, an angry scowl on her face. "I don't know about this guy's gag reflex but mine is working just fine! Shirley, could we get some oil of wintergreen, please? He turned back to the table ." Elizabeth? Do you think you could manage to clamp this vessel while I stitch?" He asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Trust me, Robert, I can manage a clamp. In fact I'd like to clamp something if we only had the time! "She said coolly, snatching the clamp from Shirley's hand. The next 20 minutes or so were spent in silence, in an attempt to isolate the small perforation, remove a diseased section and repair the damage, before closing. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut.  
  
"Totally disgusting, and not even a toy surprise after all the digging I did!" Robert said, once they were thru.  
  
He sent Shirley and the anesthesiologist to bring the patient to Post-Op, along with orders for several medications, including IV antibiotics, then quickly divested himself of his gown and gloves. Elizabeth did the same, and was just about to walk out the door, when Robert grabbed her by the upper arm, and pulled her back into the now empty O.R.  
  
"What the hell was that, Elizabeth?" Robert snapped, yanking her hard enough to spin her around so that they were face to face. "If you have something to say to me, then say it, but don't you use the O.R to vent your childish anger on me!"  
  
"Childish?! "She screeched. "How dare you, Robert Romano, accuse me of being childish! I'm sick and tired of your immature games. Don't you dare think you can treat me like one of those blonde, brainless, trophies you're used to! I wouldn't be lied to!"  
  
She was about to turn and walk out when Robert grabbed her yet again. This time she yanked her arm back, and stormed toward the door, but he blocked path before she could reach it.  
  
"If you think you can accuse me of lying to you and just walk away, you are sadly mistaken, Dr. Corday! Exactly what do you think I lied to you about?"  
  
Both were breathing heavily and staring angrily at one another. Taking a deep breath and trying to stay in control, Elizabeth said, "Why did you stand me up the other night?"  
  
Robert looked at her, confused. "I didn't. I explained that to you. This is what you're angry about?"  
  
"You were out at 8:30! "  
  
"And by the time I got the patient to post-op, signed out and got home, it was 11:00 pm. And your point is?"  
  
"My point is that you asked me to dinner, stood me up, and then the next day you acted as if nothing had ever happened between us!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"Only because you made it so abundantly clear that you regretted what happened!" Robert snapped back. "Don't deny it! Throughout the entire time we were in surgery, no matter what I said to you, you acted as if you detested me. You could barely concentrate on the patient!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh! Really? So, what were you so deep in thought over that you couldn't manage an assist on a AAA?"  
  
"Oh!" Elizabeth stammered. Oh my god, she thought and realized that she was blushing furiously, and she became even more angered that she had been unable to control her emotions in front of him. Then, without thinking, folding her arms across her chest, she blurted out, "And who's Sara?"  
  
Robert stared at her long and hard, then began to chuckle softly, shaking his head. Elizabeth was staring at him, wide-eyed, and preparing once again to leave the room, when Robert gently took her arm. "Lizzie? Do you think I stood you up for Sara? " Elizabeth simply stared at him, biting her lower lip, forcing herself not to cave in, refusing to look into his face.  
  
"Lizzie," Robert said," Sara is a friend, a very old friend. We grew up together." Sighing deeply, he said, "Sara's a respiratory therapist. Her husband died a few years ago and she quit working to take care of Timothy, her son. Now she wants to go back to work and I knew Rush had an opening. I spoke to a friend there and got her an interview. They offered her the job, which she took and last night she called and asked me to meet her for a drink to celebrate, and that's all it was. "  
  
Elizabeth was staring at him in silence. "She sent you flowers?"  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of a joke between us."  
  
"Robert, I don't know what to say-"  
  
"I'm not good with things like this," He began in a soft voice, "but... well, you... you know I have feelings for you. I had them even before you came to the states, when you were still at your fathers' hospital in London. I thought maybe you'd developed feelings for me as well, but now I'm not sure. "  
  
Elizabeth began to speak but he shook his head and cut her off.  
  
"If you think I would lie to you, or try to, to...hurt you, well...then we can't feel the same way. You need to decide what you want, Lizzie. I wouldn't pressure you, no matter what you decide." Gently, he removed his hand from her arm, and walked out of the O.R, leaving her all alone.


	9. Occupational Hazards Chapter Nine

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards" Chapter Nine – By: Kimbari

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the silent OR for a long time, not thinking of anything at all. You need to decide what you want, Robert had said.  
  
"What do I want?" she asked the empty room. It had no answer. She continued not to think. And when her feet got moving of their own volition and carried her out of the OR, she didn't think about that, either.  
  
She stuck her head into the men's locker room, startling the anesthesiologist who held his towel up prissily against his chest.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured, backing out. She continued not to think as her feet carried her to the next likely place Robert would be.  
  
He sat at his desk in his office, going over some charts. He glanced up at her, his gaze lingering a second too long for him to claim indifference. He took a stab at it, though, deliberately returning his attention to the charts.  
  
"Robert," she said softly. "May I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
He didn't look up. "Can I stop you?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said firmly.  
  
He sighed and looked up at her, raising his eyebrows. "Have a seat," he invited, spreading his hand in the direction of the chair. Elizabeth sat. She paused for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"I'd like to explain my behavior the other day... when you were so certain I was in the process of despising you..." She trailed off, then started up again. "I have a confession to make–"  
  
"Lizzie," he broke in. "Do I look like a priest?"  
  
"Robert, please..."  
  
He sighed again. "Go on."  
  
"The other day, during the triple A... I was distracted..."  
  
"No!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I was distracted by thoughts of you, actually," she plowed on, ignoring his latest interruption. "Fantasies..."  
  
Robert's expression changed completely. "Do tell," he said gently.  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "I said it was a confession."  
  
Robert glanced at the open door to his office. He got up and closed it, then came back to perch on the edge of the desk in front of her. "The door is shut," he said. "Confess away."  
  
"I was looking at your hands and imagining them on me," she said, staring at her own hands, fidgeting in her lap. For the first time in fifteen minutes, she thought. It was a panicky thought: What are you doing? Get out now! She squashed it, looked up to meet Robert's eyes. The way he looked at her made her look down again.  
  
"How?" he asked, getting up and moving behind her chair. "Like this?" He gently rested his hands on her shoulders. She could feel the heat of his palms, seeping through the fabric of her scrub top, warming her. She heaved a trembling sigh. "Yes," she said.  
  
"What else?" he asked, sliding his hands up and down both arms in a tender caress.  
  
"Um..." she said, distracted by his touch.  
  
"Tell me," he said, drawing his hands up her arms, across her shoulders and up her neck. He pushed his fingers beneath her scrub cap, plunging them into her hair which, freed from the restraining fabric, bushed out everywhere. He reined it in with gentle fingers, pulling it away from her face, tracing its curves as he did so.  
  
"Tell me," he whispered again, leaning over to speak against her temple. She closed her eyes. "Tell me where you want me to touch you."  
  
Elizabeth lurched to her feet. She was thinking again, and her brain was screaming to override her heart, telling her feet to just get her out of there, quick, now before it was too late.  
  
Except Robert wasn't having it. He grabbed her before she could take a step and pulled her to him, backed her up against the desk.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he asked. His eyes were warm, so warm as they stared into hers. His face was thisclose to hers, he was thisclose to kissing her and she suddenly wanted this, wanted him, more than she'd ever wanted anything.  
  
"Robert..." she said, uncertainly.  
  
"Say yes, Elizabeth," he whispered against her lips. She parted her own, waiting for his kiss, a kiss he intended to withhold until he got her explicit consent. "Say it."  
  
"Yes," she breathed, and he kissed her.  
  
As his tongue slipped deeply into her mouth and he pulled her close, she was reminded of desperate adolescent kisses, the kind only exchanged between couples who were not quite old enough (or ready) to have sex. That hardly applied to the two of them, yet the desperation was there, coming off Robert in hot waves that entwined her, engaged her, pulled her in like nothing he could ever say or do to win her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, returning his embrace, returning his kiss, feeling herself slide into the warm pool of his passion. He loves me, she thought. He loves me.  
  
He broke the kiss suddenly, as if he'd heard her thought. He stared into her eyes. They were nose to nose and their bodies were even closer. She could feel the bulge of his erection.  
  
"How do you want me to touch you, Elizabeth?" he said. "Tell me so I can get it right."  
  
She stared at him silently, breathing hard. She arched her back, pressing her breasts against him. An answer. He pulled her even tighter against him and her legs parted. He gathered her ass in his hands and thrust against her, parting her legs even farther, snuggling the bulge into the perfect place. Elizabeth moaned, loudly.  
  
"Quiet," he said softly, then flicked his tongue out to caress the inner edge of her upper lip. She gasped. He began to move against her. "Quiet... or I'll stop."  
  
"Don't stop," she said breathlessly, clutching his shoulders. The way he had her pinned against the edge of the desk made it impossible for her to move her hips... which didn't stop her from trying. She got a delicious kind of wiggle going that made him moan in his own turn. He clenched his teeth, fighting for control.  
  
"I'm going to make you come," he whispered into her ear. "Right here... because I can... because I want to..."  
  
"No!" she gasped, doing absolutely nothing to stop it.  
  
"Yes," he said, pulling her impossibly closer. He could feel the damp heat between her legs. He knew if he could have nothing else, he was going to get what he wanted now.  
  
Her next "No" was weaker. His thrusts against her got stronger. "Yes," he said.  
  
"Yes," she said. She said it again, then, "Oh, God!" and he took her face in his hands, stared into her eyes, eyes that stared back at him, saw everything, more than everything. Her pupils dilated and she cried out in pleasure. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and her pleasure transmitted itself to him. He groaned, stifled a powerful impulse to bite, fought to maintain control, denying himself the release he had given her. Time after time he'd imagined his loving her, holding her in his arms and feeling her tremble in pleasure. He'd never before been this close but it was not enough. He wanted to be inside her when he came.  
  
Elizabeth sagged against him, moaning softly. He brushed her hair away from her perspiring face and kissed her deeply. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"That the best you can do?" she teased.  
  
Robert grinned. "Not by a long shot." He put a little space between them and Elizabeth put her feet back on the floor. "If I'd known your fuse was so short, I would've tried this a long time ago."  
  
She gazed at him, her smile gaining strength. "Why do you think I've been running from you all this time?" she said, just as someone knocked at the door, simultaneously turning the knob.  
  
"Robert, I wanted to ask you... Oh, hello, Elizabeth," Donald Anspaugh said, pushing the door open.

* * *

You can find more of Kimbari's Fanfiction at: www.fanfiction.net/kimbari 


	10. Occupational Hazards Chapter Ten

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.

Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"

Chapter Ten By: Marilyn

A short note: I want to thank Kimber for being my beta on this chapter, without her comments and critique, my contribution wouldn't be possible!

* * *

They were so close to each other; Elizabeth felt the need to explain their positions.  
  
Robert backed away quickly behind his desk and sat down to hide his bulging erection from Anspaugh.  
  
"Hello, Donald," she said. "I asked Robert to, um see if there might be something in my eye. Can't have a surgeon with something in her eye now, can we?"  
  
"Well, did you find it, Robert?" Donald questioned, not suspecting anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Oh yes, I definitely found something" Robert said with a grin.  
  
Elizabeth turned to face him, "Yes, I would say you found it, no doubt about it, thank you, Robert" she smiled weakly. "I believe I'm needed in the ER, please excuse me Donald, Robert." As she slid out of Robert's office, closing the door behind her.  
  
She stood there for a moment, catching her breath. She had been so lonely since Mark died, and with Robert making her come so quickly, she realized that she wasn't finished with him, not by a long shot. There was a definite, unmistakable sexual chemistry between them, but there had to be more.  
  
She could feel the wetness in her panties; she needed a shower and a change of clothing. She quickly made her way to the OR locker room and then to the showers, which seemed to be beckoning to her.  
  
Once inside and after adjusting the water temperature, she grabbed her soap and started to lather up. As much as she resisted it, her mind raced back to being alone in Robert's office, his touch – his kisses – he had been so intent on making her come with no skin contact whatsoever. She made up her mind; she was determined to return the favor.  
  
She began to feel used, as if this was some sort of game they were playing, but oh what a feeling of being used, and of playing games, could be. She started rubbing herself, making herself come this time, all the while, thinking of Robert's hardness against her in his office. It was difficult to keep herself in the standing position as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her body. She moaned softly so as not to draw any attention to herself.  
  
Elizabeth rinsed herself off, still thinking of his kisses and his touches. She dried off and dressed, nearly forgetting just where she was, thoughts of Robert still in her brain.  
  
She raced out of the locker room, straight to the OR reception desk.  
  
"Jacy, anything on schedule right now? Any pages from the ER?" she asked trying desperately to get her mind off of Robert.  
  
"No Doctor Corday, nothing right now anyway" Jacy said nonchalantly.  
  
"Shit!" Elizabeth said under her breath.  
  
"Something wrong, Doctor Corday?" Jacy asked, not really interested.  
  
"No – nothing, where is Rob.. I mean, where is Doctor Romano right now?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Still in his office from what I know, "Shirley chirped in. "I think he's finishing up some charts, shall I call him for you?"  
  
"Oh no, no, we have a few notes to compare on a patient of ours, that's all" Elizabeth said as if she had to explain her reasoning for seeing Romano.  
  
She made her way back to his office and stood outside the door for what seemed like an eternity. She finally gathered enough courage to just walk right in without knocking.  
  
She found him sitting behind his desk, wearing his street clothes. "Hello Lizzie" he said, smiling at her confidently. "I've been wondering if you'd come back sometime today."  
  
As nervous as she was she had to show some sort of strength. "It's not what you think, Robert." She lied as she locked his door behind her and turned off the lights. The only light that illuminated the room was his desk lamp, a very soft light, perfect for seduction.  
  
He smiled at her gesture of turning out his office lights; he thought he knew what was to come for the both of them.  
  
He stood up from behind his desk, "So, if this isn't what I think then what am I supposed to think. Are we gonna talk about our future topics of conversation in the OR?" he smiled cockily.  
  
Elizabeth was silent yet exuded a raw sexuality that he had never seen in her before. His excitement intensified at the sight of her beautiful red hair in the soft light of his office.  
  
She walked towards him slowly until she was standing behind him at his desk.  
  
She whispered into his right ear, "You enjoyed the control you had over me earlier, didn't you?" as she took his earlobe into her mouth. She nibbled it gently and breathed heavily into his ear.  
  
"God yes, Lizzie," he whispered, "And you did as well..."  
  
"Shhhhhh, hush now, stay quiet." She ordered, breathing soft heat into his ear as she began to massage his tight shoulders. "I can't seem to get what happened this morning out of my consciousness, Robert." She said breathlessly. "It's your turn, or should I say, it's my turn." Her hands began to slide their way to pull his suspenders down over his shoulders and let them fall over his arms, to a very agreeable sigh from Robert.  
  
She could feel his chest muscles beneath his shirt tighten at her touch. He was breathing heavily with anticipation, as she turned his face to hers.  
  
She met his mouth feverishly with her own mouth, now open as well as her hands continued moving further down his fully clothed body, from his chest to his belly and finally to his, by now, very erect member. She began rubbing it softly, carefully, yet with great purpose and he moaned with appreciation.  
  
Kissing and licking his neck and earlobes, intermingled with long passionate kisses, her hand found its way to the button and zipper of his trousers. Elizabeth's delicate surgeon's hand reached in and found its intended engorged target. Robert sighed a "Yes!" very loudly.  
  
"Shh! Or I'll stop." She said with as much control as she could muster, reminding him of his command earlier.  
  
Elizabeth continued to kiss him deeply, finally turning him to face her. Her grip on his hardness was firm, yet gentle, stroking up and down now as he mumbled, "Please don't stop, I'm gonna come," into her mouth as they continued to kiss.  
  
"Oh god yes!" he sighed as his hips buckled and he could feel the sweet release, into Lizzie's hand and onto his belly.  
  
She kissed him one last time before releasing him and sliding to his office door.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed it, Robert, as I did earlier when you played your game with me." She said defiantly, "In this game we're playing, I'd say it's your turn, wouldn't you?" and with that, she left and quietly shut the door behind her, not looking back.  
  
Elizabeth quickly exited the hospital through the double doors and made her way to the El.  
  
As she rode home, she thought sadly of what had happened between herself and Robert. "Sex games. I want so much more than that, why can't he see that now?" she asked herself aloud. And then thinking to herself: Whatever happened to wining and dining?  
  
Elizabeth knew that she had deep feelings for Robert -- if not before, she did now. "I want so much more than sex from you, Robert," she said aloud again, this time with a tear forming in her eye. It slipped down her cheek, as she stared out the window of the El and watched the buildings whiz by, and she thought to herself: Why can't we start at the beginning and then play the sex games? How can we start over now?

* * *

You can read more of Marilyns Fanfiction at www.fanfiction.net/Marilyn1966 


	11. Occupational Hazards Chapter Eleven

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"  
Chapter Eleven – By: Christina

* * *

"Well you did say it was my turn." Robert purred softly into Elizabeth's ear. She closed her eyes and allowed the warmth of his body to pour through her. It had been a week since Robert and Elizabeth had given into their cravings. The days that followed became a cat and mouse game of self- control.  
  
He pinched and tugged at her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra and scrub top. Stepping closer he pinned her to the wall from his position behind her. He ground his pelvis against her buttocks. Slowly she counted in her mind, five... four... three... two... one. She tucked her arms in and rolled out of his embrace. "Thanks Robert. Taking that break for a moment there reminded me I have to pick up some bread on the way home from work." She stepped from the scrub room leaving him alone.  
  
End of round. Point Elizabeth.  
  
In the safety of the public hall she leaned against the railing and caught her breath. She was breaking and despite the confident air with which she could throw him off, she knew he was seeing her struggles. She had to take control of this situation. And not in a one-ups sort of a way. She needed to change the game. She took a deep breath and walked back into the room.  
  
"Robert?" she asked softly not seeing him right away.  
  
He sniffed once and shook his shoulders. He was facing an empty wall but as she took a step towards him he straightened and turned to her. "Elizabeth."  
  
"Look, I'm off in about an hour. Would you like to join me for dinner?"  
  
He looked at her confused and said the only thing he could think to say, "why?"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Would make for a welcome change."  
  
"I'm neither a tramp or a teenager so I thought we could change things us a bit."  
  
"But... I..." he stammered. The lack of security and control he showed in that moment was such a welcome change it made Elizabeth smile. He registered her amusement. "Oh shut up."  
  
"My house around 9:00"  
  
"9:00?"  
  
"After I put Ella to bed."  
  
"Ah, yes. 9:00 it is."  
  
"Great." She turned to leave but the feel of Robert's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Yes?"  
  
With quiet sincerity he began, "I never took you for..."  
  
"I know." She cut him off. "But just in case."  
  
He didn't release her shoulder and after a moment of silence she turned to meet his eyes. They were dark but warm. The intensity caught her off guard. She tried to lighten the strength, "Robert, I just meant..."  
  
"Shh..." he raised his finger to her lips. He then moved his hand to her forehead brushing back a lose curl. He moved in slowly.  
  
Elizabeth watched every movement as if in slow motion. His eyes closed. His hand moved to the back of her head. His lips parted slightly. And with tenderness than she was sure he was completely incapable of, he kissed her bottom lip. His pulling away caught her off guard. She leaned in to kiss him again. To deepen the contact, to taste him. But he turned away from her to the exit.  
  
"See you at 9:00." He said before pushing through the doors.  
  
End of round. Point Robert.  
  
Elizabeth had been careful after reading Koala Lou to wait until Ella's breathing became heavy before heading downstairs. Once she reached the final step she closed her eyes and brought her hands up. "Imagine walking into an unfamiliar home..." she spoke to herself. Elizabeth removed her hands from her eyes in an attempt to get a "fresh" look at the room. "Not bad... but it needs... something..." she paced around her dining room trying to figure out what would make this scene more perfect yet less cliché. She had found the linen tablecloth and the silver candlestick holders that she hadn't used since her Mother's visit last Thanksgiving. She knew that she was thinking too much. Adding too much pressure. But somewhere between the candles and the expensive wine from her rack this evening had become a compulsion. There was no turning back now. "Music!" she shouted in triumph.  
  
She was on her seventh or eighth CD when she heard a confident knock on the door. She grunted and looked through the pile she had created. Finally, she put in the last one she had opened. She had already disregarded Joni Mitchell's Both Sides Now Reprise as too romantic, but with Robert's second more aggressive knock, Elizabeth was prompted to stick something in before he left.  
  
Elizabeth opened the door and uncontrollably took a lingering look up and down the length of his attire. He was dressed impeccably and she smiled, thankful that her decision to wear a short black dress did not come off as too formal.  
  
"Flies, Lizzie."  
  
"Huh? What?" She shook from her thoughts.  
  
"You letting in..." he stepped into her home playfully, without the formal invitation. The sight of the lit candles and soft music caught him off guard. "...uh ... flies." He turned back to her and put on a more professional tone, "I wasn't sure what you were serving but this '94 merlot could always be held off for another night. It's a house specialty." He handed over the bottle  
  
Elizabeth read the label aloud, "Romano's '94 Merlot from the vines of Tuscany. Your family owns a winery?"  
  
"No actually, I do. It's a modest side business and I have very loyal employees."  
  
"Robert, I had no idea."  
  
She smiled warmly at him and for a moment he contemplated reaching out to her and pulling her to the floor in a feverish passion. How was he ever going to make it through the night? "Is that cilantro I smell?"  
  
"Yes actually." She led him to the table. "It's a dish my great- grandmother taught me."  
  
He pulled out a chair for Elizabeth and then took his own seat across from her. He stared ahead at the serving platter between them, "It looks intriguing."  
  
"Well at 84 she had full use of her taste buds but her eyesight was fairly weak."  
  
Robert laughed. Elizabeth took the opportunity to scoop some pasta onto his plate. "But really, try it. You'll like it."  
  
"And if I don't, well at least you're medically trained." He mocked poking at the food and then recoiling as if it had done something abnormal.  
  
"Chicken." She name-called.  
  
"Oh is that what it is?"  
  
"Shut up and eat."  
  
"Yes Elizabeth." He took a slow bite and let it cool in his mouth before swallowing it down. "I'm sorry..." he stood from the table.  
  
Elizabeth was filled with embarrassment. "Is it...? I'm sorry." She stood and tried to collect their plates away.  
  
"No, no. It's fine. It's great." He took the plates from her and set them back down on the table. He let his hand linger with hers for a moment. Then with a squeeze he finished, "I just... well I'm afraid I am going to have to insist upon the wine I brought."  
  
She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Trust me." He let go over her hands and took the bottle he had brought into the kitchen to open it,  
  
Elizabeth let out a comforting sigh. And realizing that he had walked into her kitchen she spoke up, "the cork screw is in the third drawer down closest..."  
  
He pushed through the door with the open bottle in hand. "...Closest to the refrigerator. I found it." He walked up next to her at the table and filled her glass about a third of the way. Then her leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Sorry couldn't resist any longer." He walked over to his side of the table and filled his own glass before taking his seat again.  
  
Elizabeth blushed. She took a bite and smiled at Robert before drinking down a taste of the merlot. The pasta and wine were a perfect compliment of one another.

* * *

You can find more of Christina's Fanfiction at:  
www.fanfiction.net/Christina12 


	12. Occupational Hazards Chapter Twelve

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"   
Chapter Twelve By:Kristen

* * *

After a dinner wherein Robert was unusually pleasant and the silences between pleasantries deliciously lingering, Elizabeth offered up some tea and, the offer accepted, went into the kitchen, leaving the door open. As the water heated she put a lemony tea bag in two tea cups and closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the scent.  
  
A few moments later, she heard his approach behind her and felt his hands on her waist, his lips on the nape of her neck. She turned around, sighing softly, and allowed him to force her back against the edge of the counter, pinning her arms lightly enough that she could move if she wanted. She didn't.  
  
"Robert—" she murmured, feeling the heat from the stove dangerously close to her and sliding to the left, never breaking contact.  
  
"I think you need a better stove," he whispered, between kisses. "It's taking much too long to boil that water."  
  
"Are you that thirsty, or just anxious to be near me?" she teased.  
  
His voice dropped low to a playful, utterly irresistible note. "I'm that anxious to be near you."  
  
She was about to answer in kind, but he slid his hands down her arms to entwine their fingers and, pulling her close, effectively reduced her teasing to a whimper against his lips.  
  
A clatter brought them up short, unnerving in the quiet house. The tin full of teabags, a purchase from Elizabeth's last visit home, was lying on its side atop the counter, knocked by the hand she'd extended for balance. Elizabeth murmured, "We knocked over the tea tin."  
  
He had lost interest in everything not involving the two of them and their still new and wondrous need for each other. "Fuck the tea tin."  
  
She giggled and kissed him, lingeringly. He made a soft, satisfied noise and then said, resting his forehead against hers, "If you want me to leave you alone you're gonna have to stop doing that, Lizzie."  
  
She was drunk on him, his wine, his skin; on the soft inviting twilight that had descended over the city and seeped into their apartment. "You're going to have to make me."  
  
He laughed, and didn't even try. They pressed closer, closer; she was tasting the hollow of his clavicle when he pulled away a little and said, "Lizzie."  
  
"What?" she whispered, lips against his neck.  
  
"The water," he said with cool amusement.  
  
Elizabeth lifted her head and heard the kettle whistling. Slightly embarrassed that she'd missed it, she pushed her hair back from her face into something approximating tidiness and turned to pour the water. Robert went back into the dining room to sit at the table, laughing at her. "I can see I'm a distraction," he announced smugly.  
  
"Always," she said rather flirtatiously. Then she added, as she brought the tea over to the table and saw how pleased he looked with himself, "Especially when you can't keep your hands off me."  
  
He wrapped a hand around her wrist, not quite gently, and pulled her close. "Is that a problem?"  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her other hand under his jaw and kissed the top of his bald head, just where the flickering candlelight glinted off shiny skin – a condescending gesture, payback for the tight vise he held her arm in. "Not at all. Why do you think I brought you here?"  
  
It had been a joke, a flirtation, not much more. But as she sat down at the table next to him, he let go of her wrist to stir his tea and her skin was cold with the awareness that they were no longer touching. "Oh, I don't know, Lizzie," he said, his voice carefully flippant. "What were your ulterior motives for this dinner, aside from proving that you aren't a 'trahmp'? Which, I might add, seems ironic coming from someone who's now moved onto her third intra-office affair in six years."  
  
"Intra-office is better than inter-species," she retorted. "Some of the women you've dated were definitely lower life forms." But her response seemed more serious than his insult had been, and she added with a teasing smile, "Besides, I think I've manifested my motives quite clearly in your office last week. ...And then in my office." On the desk in her office, to be more exact.  
  
"And then in the elevator."  
  
She smiled. "Twice."  
  
"Well, then we're on the same page," he said, looking directly at her with dark cryptic eyes that belied his playful voice.  
  
"For once in our lives."  
  
The pause was fraught with danger, and their smiles were artificial and wary. At some point, she realized, they had stopped kidding around with each other and started instead an odd, reckless game of emotional chicken.  
  
Elizabeth looked away first.  
  
Coward, she thought, cowards both of us. But especially me, taking all the trouble of arranging this beautiful dinner, this beautiful night and then as good as forcing him to back away from the conversation I'd intended to have.  
  
Another terrible, aching moment passed. "Robert," she started, still having no idea what on earth she'd say now that she'd managed to break the impenetrable silence. "Er..."  
  
He didn't meet her eyes this time, but his voice was soft as he shook his head. "Wait."  
  
"No, really— I—" she fumbled.  
  
"Elizabeth, stop," he interrupted. Then he nodded to indicate the window in front of them. "Look."  
  
They were facing the side of the house, and Elizabeth's neighbor had a garden. She could see people in the moonlit garden now, a couple: the woman sitting on a bench among the roses, and the man kneeling before her, offering up in his hand what must have been a ring that his unintended audience was too far away to see.  
  
Isolated in the suddenly empty, candlelit room, they sat side-by-side in captivated silence. Elizabeth watched the tableau, sober. As the man rose from his supplicant position into the woman's embrace and the picture grew to seem too private for prying eyes, she said with forced levity, "Good lord, they look like teenagers."  
  
Robert nodded, seeming unable to tear his eyes away from the scene. "Young and stupid," he said with a sardonic, wistful twist to his mouth, "probably."  
  
"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed.  
  
Their eyes met, and he slid his hand across the tablecloth to lift hers to his mouth. Wordlessly he pressed his lips against her knuckles and rubbed his thumb across her fingertips, a caress almost too sweet for her to bear. Then, looking back out the window, he murmured something so quietly that Elizabeth, despite all her efforts, couldn't hear.

* * *

You can read more of Kristen's Fan Fiction at  
www.fanfiction.net/EBstarr 


	13. Occupational Hazards Chapter 13

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"   
Chapter 13 by Kimbari

* * *

"What did you say, love?" Elizabeth asked softly, still tingling from his caress.  
  
"I said, 'Let's do it,'" Robert said, his gaze locked with hers.  
  
Elizabeth blinked. "A little more romance, please," she said indignantly.  
  
"Let's do it, sweetheart?" he said, looking innocent.  
  
"Oh... God!" Elizabeth said, snatching her hand out of his. She stood up and began to gather up the tea cups.  
  
"Hey! I'm not done with that," Robert protested.  
  
"Oh, yes you are!" Elizabeth declared, marching off to the kitchen with them. She could hear him chuckling in the dining room.  
  
"Lizzie..." he called. "Lizzie?"  
  
Then, suddenly he was behind her, at the sink this time. In her pique, she hadn't heard him enter the room, and so when he embraced her again, she started and dropped one of the cups. It shattered on the stone tile floor.  
  
"Shit," Elizabeth said distinctly. She squatted to pick up the pieces.  
  
"An heirloom, right?" Robert inquired drily.  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth said, concentrating on picking up the shards of china without cutting herself. "Although why I ever wasted my good stuff on you, I'll never know."  
  
"Because I'm worth it," he said, wetting a paper towel and hunkering down with her. He began swabbing the area where the cup fell with the wet paper towel. He looked at her from beneath his eyebrows. "And I'll prove it to you."  
  
"Right," she said, rising gracefully and depositing the broken cup into the trash. Robert followed suit with the paper towel. She turned away from him but he caught her wrist again. "Let go," she said coldly.  
  
He smiled, a slow, sexy smile that revealed dimples and she felt something stir restively inside her where _Against Her Better Judgment_ lived. The arm connected to the hand holding her wrist exerted force, pulling her closer. Elizabeth resisted for a second, then took a tiny step forward. His eyes caught hers again. She could see the future in their dark coffee depths.  
  
"I'll never let you go," Robert said, exerting force again. She moved closer still, Against Her Better Judgment apparently in charge.  
  
"It's too late," she told him. "You've totally ruined the mood."  
  
"Then," he said, reaching out with the other hand and exerting force with that one, pulling her close enough to him to feel her heat, "we'll create a new one."  
  
"I don't want to," Elizabeth said, leaning into him, anyway.  
  
"You're a liar," Robert said, tipping his face up to hers, his lips mere centimeters away from her own. "But that's okay. It's just one of the many things I love about you."  
  
"You love me," Elizabeth whispered. It was not a question. She could feel his heartbeat, taste his breathing. She was drowning in his energy.  
  
"More than my life," Robert said, and gave her his mouth.  
  
She accepted it hungrily. He pulled away, leaving an inch of space between them. She let the space stay, feeling the tension build. Immediate gratification wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He moved in and kissed her again, letting his tongue explore the sweet terrain of her mouth. She pulled away this time, staring into his eyes, breathing hard. There was no sound but her breathing, his breathing, the ticking of the clock, the faint sounds of traffic outside. There was no other activity in the world except that of their two bodies, preparing themselves to become one.  
  
"No more games, Lizzie," Robert said, his voice sounding faint even to his own ears. "I don't want to play anymore."  
  
"Now, you're the liar," Elizabeth breathed, sliding the tip of her tongue out to touch his lower lip. He drew a quick breath. "The game is all you know."  
  
"Not true," Robert whispered, yanking her closer and clasping her wrists behind her back, angered by her assertion. "I love you. I don't want anyone or anything but you. And I have known this for more years than I care to remember... unrequited love sucks."  
  
"Not unrequited," Elizabeth murmured. He was holding her wrists so tightly her hands were getting cold.  
  
A small smile played around Robert's lips. "Prove it," he said.  
  
"Upstairs," she said, freeing her hands only to take his hand again to lead him out of the kitchen.  
  
They didn't make it.  
  
Robert stopped to remove his coat and hang it on the newel post. Elizabeth was pulling him along so steadily that when he stopped, she boomeranged into him. That contact was all they needed.  
  
His coat landed on the floor. The two of them landed on the stairs, unzipping, unfastening, unlimbering clothing, kissing deeply all the while.  
  
"Tell me you're on the pill," Robert panted against her mouth as he worked to free her of her panties. He was very close to ripping them off.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"Are you on the pill... shit!" he said, as she wriggled against him.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Duh," Robert said, and paused in his efforts to relieve her of her underwear to take her face in his hands and kiss her mouth. He laid his cheek against hers. "I came prepared for the party," he whispered into her ear, "but I don't want anything between us... and I don't want to make you pregnant." He kissed her again, briefly. "At least, not right now."  
  
"Zovia," she said. She slipped out of his grasp and pulled her dress up, grimacing. Her panties were in a twist and that was not a figure of speech. She was afraid the circulation of something was in jeopardy.  
  
"Here," he said, slipping his hands beneath her dress. "Let me." He slowly lowered her panties and she stepped out of them. She slid both hands, fingers spread, between his body and his undershorts and pushed them down, along with his pants. He took her carefully by the shoulders, lowered her to the floor and moved on top of her.  
  
"Robert..." she moaned as he entered her. And entered her. Sliding slowly, deeply, deeper, farther finding, touching places left unfound, untouched, unfelt. "Oh, God!" she cried out. His body was taut above her, a string pulled so tightly it might break if plucked. He began to thrust, moving even deeper inside her and a sound of agonized pleasure issued from her, touched some nerve ending inside him, made him say, with the last bit of control, of volition left to him, "Now, Lizzie... now."  
  
He came. It felt like a gift. She opened herself to receive it as he cried out his fear of oblivion, as he lost his battle with the urge to bite and sank his teeth into her flesh at the point where her neck met her shoulder. The wound stung; it was pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him, her ears ringing from his cry and somewhere at the back of her mind (far back, at the back of her mind) she wondered if her child had heard and been frightened.  
  
He raised his head and looked into her eyes. He gave a short, chuff of a laugh. "Maybe we waited too long," he said ruefully, his voice a trifle hoarse.  
  
"No," Elizabeth said. "It was just right."  
  
He looked past her face to the wound on her neck. "I think you need stitches."  
  
"I don't need stitches, Robert... and you're not done."  
  
This time he really did laugh and those surprising dimples revealed themselves again. "Oh, I am by no stretch of the imagination done," he told her as he began to move inside her again.  
  
She raised her legs, he worked his hands beneath her, pulling her tight against him, her legs spread and he slid even deeper into her. She cried out in pleasure, called his name. She was on the first landing of her staircase, her daughter was sleeping upstairs, and Robert Romano was so far inside her she didn't think he'd ever find his way out. And she didn't want him to.  
  
And the rhythm... she had loved the swings as a child. The rhythm, his rhythm, was gentle, steady, up to the sky, flying, down to the ground, falling. Giving himself, giving himself. She held onto him as he gave himself, gave himself. She slipped deeply into the wonder of it, hardly breathing, barely conscious. "Come for me, Lizzie," he whispered. "Let me feel you come."  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes. He was gazing at her, all that love in his eyes. "Don't stop," she said to the love in his eyes and he said, "I'll never stop."  
  
The swinging would, though. At the end of the swing, on the upswing, you bail and that really was flying, however brief. He was with her, on the upswing. He was ready to fly with her. All good things must come...  
  
"Come to me," Robert whispered. "You're mine, and I want you. I want you so much."  
  
"Yes," she said, closer, the upswing. "I want it all." Her fingers dug deeply into his flesh.  
  
"What will you give me for it?" he asked her. She cried out, his name, to God, so good... "Tell me," he said. "Tell me, Elizabeth."  
  
Her eyes widened, taking him in. Her light, her pleasure... her love. "I love you," she said, and the world ended as she knew it would if ever she spoke those words to this man.  
  
He gave it to her, all of it, and as Elizabeth received him, her back arced like a rainbow and she screamed, coming, her voice echoing in the stairwell, bouncing off Robert who was voicing his own affirmations. ("Yes, yes, yes, yes," over and over and over again.) The intensity of her climax frightened her, she had never come like this. And before she was quite over "this" she came again.  
  
"Oh," he said, "oh, God, you're amazing. I can feel it. I feel it..." His moan of pleasure harmonized with her second cry of release, a melody loud enough to wake the sleeping.  
  
"Mom-meee..."  
  
They absolutely froze. They exchanged a single glance, then Robert pulled out of her, got to his feet and pulled her upright so fast that she stumbled a little, lightheaded.  
  
"Go," he said, and Elizabeth hurried up the stairs to her daughter, who had called out again. Ella sounded close to tears this time, frightened by the noise she'd heard, the sound of something horrible happening to her Mommy.

* * *

You can find more of Kimbari's Fanfiction at: www.fanfiction.net/kimbari 


	14. Occupational Hazards Chapter Fourteen

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

"Bookends Theme" by Simon & Garfunkel

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"   
Chapter Fourteen By: Gretchen

* * *

His face was unreadable. "Go to her," he said.  
  
Her heart was racing—from him, from the sex, from the sound of her child crying. All of the emotion wrapped itself around her heart and propelled her to her crying child.  
  
Quickly, shuffling, adjusting and trying to wipe the flush from her cheeks, Elizabeth raced up to Ella's room where her daughter was sitting up in bed with a terrified look on her face. "Ella, sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mommy, I had a bad dream.....you were gone! Goooone!" Ella sobbed and Elizabeth took her in her arms.  
  
"It's all right, sweetie, she cooed, I'll never leave you." Elizabeth's fear of being caught in a compromising position faded. Her daughter needed her. She just had a nightmare. Their sexual antics may have woken Ella, but she didn't know what she heard. She just had a bad dream. Elizabeth soothed her daughter while simultaneously preventing herself from fainting with relief.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy," Ella sniffled, and buried her head in Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth's heartbeat was coming back to a regular pace. Her mind was filled with love for her child; everything else faded away. No worries. All that mattered was Ella's comfort and happiness. "Come, back to sleep, baby, my sweetie....." "Sing to me, mommy."  
  
All right sweetie, Elizabeth started to hum softly, a lower song, perfect for her lower, alto voice. Rocking Ella, and started to slowly sing the first song that came to her mind....  
  
"Time it was, and what a time it was, it was.....  
A time of innocence. A time of confidences.  
Long ago it must be, I have a photograph.   
Preserve your memories. They're all that's left you......"  
  
The last notes trailed off into a whisper as she tucked the sleeping child back into bed. Elizabeth softly walked out of Ella's room, turning back only once to see the child sleeping soundly. Her eyes filled with grateful tears, happy for such a beautiful child, thanking God for Ella.  
  
She felt his presence even before she descended the stairs. The heat returned to her face and her knees felt a little wobbly. She found him in the living room, sitting on the couch fully dressed in rumpled clothing. His head was back and his eyes were closed. A soft smile lit his features. Her stomach flipped over in a way she was beginning to accept as a normal effect from just being around him.  
  
Slowly, she slipped next to him on the couch, listening to his even breathing. His face was so relaxed. No tension lines, no sardonic words, no incredulously raised eyebrows. Just peace. She marveled at his strong jaw, his lips that had just recently made her feel as if she would explode with happiness, with love, with desire. That face. That man. I love him, she thought, and her stomach flipped again. She stroked his cheek lightly.  
  
He woke, opening his eyes to hers, inches from his.  
  
"Hi," he said in a gravelly voice tinged with sleep.  
  
"Hi, yourself," she answered softly.  
  
"Everything okay upstairs," he inquired.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "And down here, too."  
  
"Shouldn't I.....We..." he started to say.  
  
She put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. You have to be at work in a few hours?" He nodded and sighed. "Sleep now, she said. Go home when you're ready."  
  
"I may never be ready," he thought to himself, hoping his emotion was conveyed through his tired gaze. They shared a sleepy, secret smile and she snuggled next to him to catch a few hours of sleep before he had to get to the hospital again.  
  
Elizabeth awoke with a blanket over her. The doorbell was ringing, the impatient babysitter on the other side. He had gone without waking her.


	15. Occupational Hazards Chapter Fifteen

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"  
Chapter Fifteen – By: Mary

* * *

Elizabeth slowly awakened, shifted, noted the ache in her back...and realized she was not in her bed. The memories of last night's tryst with Robert came flooding back to her and she reached out a hand to touch him, to gather him close to her. He was gone. The doorbell rang again and she bolted to her feet, racing to the door.

Chris entered, looking at her employer, the tousled hair, the eyes still half-closed with sleep, the blanket tossed on the couch. "I was so tired, I must have fallen asleep on the sofa," she hastily explained, wondering if her excuse sounded a little too contrived. "Oh dear, what time is it?"

"9 o'clock" came the reply. "I'll go get Ella. I'm surprised she didn't wake you up." Chris trotted up the stairs, seemingly satisfied with Elizabeth's explanation. "You must have been exhausted to have fallen asleep so soundly. It's a good thing you didn't have to be at the hospital until this evening so you could sleep in a bit this morning."

As she straightened the pillows on the couch, Elizabeth sighed, wishing Robert had awakened her before he left for work, but maybe he would call her during the day today. Wrapping her robe tighter around her, wrapping herself tighter within the memory of their coupling, she hurried out to the kitchen and quickly cleaned up the remnants of last night's dinner, removing any telltale evidence before Chris could bring Ella down for breakfast.

With Robert never far from her thoughts, she showered; dressed, and headed out to do her errands, promising to return to take Ella to the playground for a bit before she had to leave for her night tour of duty.

"Any calls for me?" she queried upon her return. Chris shook her head. "Enjoy your lunch then. We'll be back in about an hour." Grasping Ella's tiny hand, she strolled out the door and down the street to the park. Once there, Elizabeth settled herself on a nearby bench as Ella greeted several of her small friends, and joined in their play. Elizabeth half-heartedly joined in the conversation with some of the other mothers, but soon found her attention wandering. She was quickly lost in her reverie of last night with Robert, playing over each moment within her mind's eye, savoring the thought of every gentle caress, every longing look, every soft-spoken word....

"I don't want to make you pregnant...At least, not right now."

She sat up quickly. One of the other mothers looked at her quizzically, but she smiled and pretended to be focusing on Ella. A tiny frown furrowed her brow. What had he meant by that? Was he so confident, so sure of her, of himself, that he was already presuming she belonged to him, that he could influence her reproductive choices, that she had even the slightest interest in having Rocket Romano's baby? 'The cheek of him' she thought. 'Maybe I'd better slow this down before he starts thinking he can keep me barefoot and pregnant.'

A small redheaded toddler drifted into her field of vision, and she found herself envisioning what Robert must have looked like as a child, with a head full of red hair framing twinkling brown eyes and a sweet smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts. When that smile had become constrained, she wondered. What painful life experience had caused that sarcasm and cynicism to surface? Surprisingly, she realized she wanted to be the one to ease that pain, to bring that sweet smile back to his face. She smiled now herself and relaxed back into her seat, plotting how she could tease him into showing her old photos of him. 'I bet he would make really cute babies' she mused, and she closed her eyes and saw them, she and Robert together, with Ella, and...another child, a little boy maybe, with dimples and curly red hair and soft brown eyes like his daddy....

"Mommy, I have to pee!" Ella's voice brought her back to the present. She glanced at her watch, and then took her daughter's small hand and they raced back to the house.

Robert fidgeted in his seat, trying to stay awake. 'Why do they always schedule these damn QA meetings on Friday afternoons when the only thing on everyone's mind is getting out of here for the weekend anyway?' he grumbled to himself. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and tried to focus on the boring presentation.

He was definitely paying the price for the late night with Lizzie, but he wouldn't change it for the world. It had finally happened: the woman he loved unrequitedly, adored from afar, for so many years had finally given herself to him, fully, unconditionally, without reservation. And he had given himself back as he had never given to anyone else before, with no hesitation, no restraint, no looking back. Surely, she must realize now that his heart was hers, and hers alone. Not only his heart, but his entire physical being, and his very soul. She was in total possession of him, and he prayed she would never relinquish that grasp.

As difficult as it was staying awake, fighting fatigue, trying to concentrate through his busy schedule of surgeries and meetings, it had been so much more difficult leaving her this morning, the toughest part of his day, really. She had been sleeping deeply, her face still aglow from their lovemaking, and he had had to fight the urge to stay, to wake her and love her again.

The presenter's voice droned on but Robert was no longer even pretending to pay attention. His thoughts had rocketed back to last night, and he could see her eyes smoldering, feel her hands stroking his body, hear her voice crying out in her climax. He was once again gripped in the throes of their passion, feeling their heat, the fire, the explosion....

He would love her again, but next time not in a rush and a tangle of clothes on the landing. He would take time to make slow, sweet love to her. He would stroke and caress every inch of her body, every curve and crevice, until she was tingling and on fire from his touch. He would rub his chest against her full breasts, then explore her, probe her, with his hands, his mouth, softly, slowly, lingering, until she would writhe with her need for release, begging him for mercy. And then, only then, when she was wet and swollen, would he mount her, slowly, agonizingly slowly, penetrating her, sliding deeper, deeper inside, their juices blending as.....

Robert suddenly realized two things at the same moment: first, that someone had just posed a question to him and all eyes in the room had swung in his direction, and, second, that his penis was quite hard and erect, brought to throbbing attention by his reverie. 'Dear Lord, I feel like I'm 15 again and in the back of the school bus' he thought with wry amusement.

He pulled himself closer to the table, so that no one could see his state of arousal, cleared his throat, and snarled at the presenter: "Frankly, Miss Day, you lost me somewhere around Dubuque!" He saw the faces turn away, saw a few smiles being smothered, saw the tears forming in the eyes of the rebuked, and breathed a silent thanks that he had been able to divert the attention away from him and his swollen manhood.

Elizabeth changed quickly in the locker room. She could hear several nurses gossiping in the next row: "So, did you hear what Romano said to that poor woman at the QA meeting? He told her he thought her gray cells were a little lonely." "I just don't understand how he gets away with some of the things he says to people," came the reply. Their voices faded away, but the mention of his name brought her thoughts back to Robert once again. Chuckling to herself, she could almost see the impatient look on his face as he taunted his victim, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Her amusement surprised her: she had once detested his tendency towards sarcasm and cynicism. When had she started to appreciate his humor? Was it before, or after, his "I love you"?

She leaned against the locker, felt it latch as she pushed it closed with her body. Was it true? Had he meant it? Or were they just words, spoken in the heat of passion and lust and conquest? Yet she was almost afraid to ask, to question the veracity of those words. She wanted to believe them...and him. She wanted to see him, hear his voice again. She wished he had called her today. 'Dear Lord, I feel like a 15 year old school girl after her first date, waiting for the phone to ring!'

Shaking her head at her herself, she stepped out into the main OR corridor, looked at the board, and groaned inwardly. She was assisting on a Whipple procedure that was just about to start. Whirling around she headed to OR 10, cursing under her breath. 'Why would they schedule a Whipple at this late hour on a Friday afternoon? We'll be in there half the night!'

'Why would they schedule a Whipple at this late hour on a Friday afternoon? She'll be in there half the night!' Robert cursed to himself as he looked at the board. He had strolled down to the OR once again, hoping to find Elizabeth and steal her away for a quick interlude in his office before her shift began, but he was too late once again. He had been frustrated in his several attempts to call her by interruptions from Brenda and Donald Anspaugh. He had wanted to talk with her, let her know she had been on his mind, in his thoughts and his heart all day. He wanted to see her eyes open wide with surprise and temptation when he whispered his proposition in her ear, and hear her delighted laughter when he recounted his definitive physical response to his fantasies.

"I love you." She had uttered the words to him, but did she mean it? Or was it her loneliness that had spoken her need for human companionship. Had she been loving him, or the memory of her husband? He was almost afraid to ask, to question the veracity of her words. He wanted to believe them...and her. He wanted to see her, hear her voice again.

He whirled around, and began what was ostensibly a last check into all the ORs still running, his last rounds of the day as Chief of Surgery. At OR 10, he paused a little longer than at the others. Looking through the windows, he gave a cursory glance to the monitors and pumps, beeping and flashing in the rhythms that were as familiar to him as the beat of his heart. His gaze passed over the anesthesiologist, the nurses, the resident and med student, the other attending, and came to rest on the bowed head of Elizabeth. 'Please look up.' He held his breath, and willed her gaze upwards, upwards, towards the door, where his face was framed in the windows. For the briefest of moments, their eyes met and locked, the love and longing that passed between them almost palpable, cementing their bond, linking them together with the promise of tomorrow. He nodded almost imperceptibly to her. Elizabeth nodded back, then bowed her head once more to the operative field. Robert turned and walked away, before anyone looking on could begin to suspect...

Elizabeth stood in the lounge, holding on to her teacup as if for dear life, and, indeed, it was the only thing holding her up at that point. It had been a horrendous night and it was not over yet. The Whipple had ended late, as she had predicted, and she had missed speaking to Ella before Chris had put her down for the night. Then, before they had even finished closing on the Whipple, she had been stat paged from OB, of all places, to consult on a young woman who had just given birth by Cesarean. The beautiful baby girl had been born without complications, but then the obstetricians had realized she had a placenta accreta. All efforts to remove the placenta had proves unsuccessful and the new mother was now bleeding badly and in need of an emergency hysterectomy. Her condition was so unstable that Elizabeth was needed for General Surgery backup. They had managed to stabilize her, and remove the uterus, but it had been touch and go for quite awhile, and when the patient was finally brought to the Surgical ICU, Elizabeth gave thanks for her own uncomplicated birth with Ella.

Then the ER had summoned her to take a patient with a penetrating stab wound to the lung to the OR for surgical repair. And now she was about to begin an emergency appendectomy. 'Why do people wait until 2 o'clock on Saturday morning to stroll in the ER when they've been having pain for the past 4 days?!' She shook her head in frustration, wondering what Robert would have said in this situation.

Robert. She smiled at the thought of him. That look they had shared, what now seemed like almost an eternity ago, had stilled the doubts swirling in her mind. She envisioned him deep in slumber, his eyes closed, his face relaxed in sleep. 'Good. He's going to need all the rest he can get because I have plans for him.'

She imagined him now in her bedroom, lying underneath her. She would be the one in control; he would be in her power this time. She saw herself rubbing her face against the soft hair on his chest, teasing his nipples until they became hard and erect, rubbing her own erect nipples and full breasts along the length of his torso until his turgid penis rested between their mounds. And then she would take him in her mouth, sucking, licking, stroking, until he writhed beneath her and begged her for merciful release. Finally, she would mount him, slowly, agonizingly slowly, lowering herself onto his shank, feel him filling her, probing the very core of her being, the very essence of her womanhood, as his cries resounded in her ears. Every nerve, ever fiber of her body tingling, vibrating, resonating with his touch....

"Dr. Corday, we're ready for you in room 8."

Well, that little lustful fantasy moment had certainly woken her up. She sighed, threw the half-finished cup of tea in the trash, and headed back to work.

Robert sighed and sat up in bed. There would be no catching up on sleep tonight. He stood up and walked to the window, looking out into the dark. In the distance, he heard the wail of a siren, and wondered yet again, how Elizabeth was faring that night, whether she was getting any rest. He hoped so, but doubted it: Friday nights in the city did not usually make for a quiet night in the city's hospitals.

Elizabeth. He smiled as he thought of her, remembering how their eyes had met for those brief seconds and how much they had said to each other without actually saying a word. All his doubts and uncertainties had been laid to rest in that one instant.

If leaving her that morning was the most difficult part of the day, trying to sleep without her was the most difficult part of this night. He remembered how she had looked as he has awakened, her face soft and relaxed in her repose. He had smelled her hair as her head had nestled into the hollow of his shoulder. He had felt the heavy warmth of her body, stretched out against his. He had finally known peace.

He wanted that now: wanted her beside him, wanted to feel her next to him. He wanted just to be able to reach out and touch her, to hold onto her body, to feel her nestled gently in his arms. The soft rise and fall of her breath would be the sweetest lullaby.

He wanted her face to be the last thing he saw at night, the first thing he saw in the morning. She would be his anchor as he drifted off to sleep, his lifeline throughout the day.

And he wanted to bring that same peace to her. Wanted to ease the pain from Mark's death, and the strain and loneliness of being a single parent. Wanted to see once again the spark and feistiness that had drawn him to her in the first place.

Sighing again, he slipped back into bed, envisioning her there beside him, envisioning their future, making a home together, with little Ella...and maybe a child of their own? He envisioned a little red-haired girl, with a wild mane of curls and soft blue eyes like her mother. Sleep eventually overcame him, and he dreamed of Elizabeth, wrapped safely in the cocoon of his love.


	16. Occupational Hazards CHapter Sixteen

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

"Occupational Hazards"  
Chapter Sixteen – By: Mary

* * *

Morning.

Bleary-eyed with fatigue, Elizabeth almost stumbled as she entered the ICU. The 40-minute nap she had stolen right before the day shift arrived had only made her feel groggier, and she was amazed she had actually been able to give a reasonably coherent report during morning rounds. But she would be home, and in bed asleep, very soon.

Sleep...bed...Robert. Funny how, even in her exhausted state, her brain had easily made that segue. What was he doing this weekend, she wondered. She had been hoping to see him during rounds this morning. She wanted to ask how he had fared the previous night and let him know how her own shift had been. And then she planned to ask him to come to her house again: to enjoy the pleasure of his presence at her dinner table, and the joy of his warm and eager body in her bed.

Unfortunately her attempts to make contact had been unsuccessful. She had seen him once in the distance, surrounded by a group of residents and medical students, who watched him in trepidation and thankful silence. Thankful, because they were not the focus of his current harangue. Silent, so as not to divert his attention away from the young nurse who was the victim of his vitriol. Elizabeth had tried to catch his eye as her team had passed his in the corridor, but his baleful glare was fixed on the hapless nurse and Elizabeth had not wanted to try anything more obvious and risk the speculative looks that would be sure to follow.

'_Plan B_,' she thought, '_I'll leave a note on his car_.' An invitation for dinner for this evening. And she smiled to herself as she imagined the look on his face when he saw the note: first frowning with annoyance at the paper stuck under his car's wipers, then the furrows in his brow softening as he read the invitation, the dimples deepening in his cheeks and making him look so much younger and carefree, and the soft brown eyes beginning to smolder with the anticipation of passion to come. She almost wished she wasn't so tired: she was tempted to wait in her own car to watch this unfold, but knew that sleep would overtake her long before Robert would be done with his own rounds and ready to leave the hospital. She couldn't afford even a short doze in the car this morning: Chris was going away for the weekend and needed her to be home for Ella as quickly as possible.

And if the note didn't work, there was always plan C: '_I'll page him when I get home_.'

Her long grueling shift was almost over, but she wanted to check once more on the hysterectomy lady from last evening. Elizabeth was worried about the young women: her hemogram had been dropping throughout the night and her incision was a little oozy. It was probably just the result of the large blood loss during surgery, but it was also possible she might have a small bleeder, and Elizabeth had checked on her frequently throughout the night. This patient was also at risk for DIC but her bleeding indices had not fluctuated very much thus far, and hopefully they would remain stable. If there were no further setbacks, the day shift would be able to wean and extubate the patient so she could be transferred back to the post-partum unit to be reunited with her husband and newborn daughter.

The wail of a monitor alarm assailed her ears as the ICU doors swung open, and Elizabeth's heart sank as she saw the large cluster of people surrounding her patient's bed. Her pace quickened, and, as if on cue, the group parted as she approached, allowing her to pass through their midst and stand close to the woman's bedside. "What's going on?" she demanded to know, reaching out a hand for the clipboard that held the patient's vital signs.

"What's happening, Dr Corday? Why, it looks remarkably like your patient is crashing!" came a familiar voice, and Elizabeth came face to face with Robert. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she was thrilled to see him, to be so close she could touch him if she wanted, and she felt her body tingling at the sound of his voice in her ears. Her eyes alight, she looked over at him...and swallowed hard at the blank stare he turned in her direction. His face a study in neutrality, he shoved the clipboard into her outstretched hands and added: "It's probably a bleeder. You'll have to take her back to the OR for a re-exploration." He turned on his heel: "Let's go. I haven't got all day," he barked at the group hovering over the patient, and headed for the door.

"But, I can't," cried Elizabeth. "I have to be home. My nanny leaves at 10!"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me, Dr Corday," Robert tossed over his shoulder as he kept walking.

Elizabeth took several steps after him. "No, really, I can't stay. Someone else will have to take her back."

Robert stopped abruptly, and turned ever so slowly back to face her, almost colliding with one of the residents, who now jumped aside to avoid crashing into him. Elizabeth took a step back. Robert, the lover, was gone, and in his place stood Dr Romano, Chief of Staff. His hands were on his hips, long fingers drumming in annoyance. Gone were the dimples, no sign of them in that tight jaw. Gone too was the softness, the gentle caress, the passion, in the eyes that bored into hers: now they were bottomless, cold and dark, almost black with anger.

"Did you, or did you not, accept this patient in transfer from the OB team last night, Dr Corday?" The words were spoken slowly, every syllable carefully, deliberately enunciated. The voice was low, smooth, almost sensuous. But Elizabeth knew better, knew that here was where danger lies. She had been on the receiving end of that voice once before, when she had taken matters into her own hands to arrange a specialty surgeon from outside of County's staff to perform Alison Beaumont's tracheal repair. And although that incident had ended with something like an apology from Robert, she had never wanted to hear that voice directed towards her again. So many people quailed at Robert's bark and his snarl, at his snark and his sarcasm. But she recognized these as his way of testing those around him...and as the barrier he had erected to protect his heart. Other staffs were unsuspecting, not realizing that it was the silky, smooth voice that should cause them to tremble, and send a chill down their spines. That voice lured and deceived, with its hint of understanding and compassion, but its very softness cloaked his fury and wrath...and it warned her back now.

Folding her arms over her chest protectively, she lowered her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Then you _will_ take responsibility for _your_ patient, Dr Corday. You _will_ take her back to the OR....NOW!"

She knew he was right, knew it was her duty to take care of this woman, but she had hoped for mercy, hoped to prevail upon their burgeoning relationship to be absolved from the responsibility of having to return to the OR, as fatigued and pressed for time as she was. "Yes, Dr Romano." It came out as a whisper, as she nodded her head once more. Eyes stinging with unshed tears, she risked one last look up at Robert...

Robert saw the tears glistening in the soft blue eyes, and swallowed hard himself. He hated to do this to her: he could see how exhausted she was, and understood her childcare plight, but he had no choice. He knew if their fledging relationship was to ever take wing and soar to the skies, then it needed time: time before the hospital rumor mill could realize what was going on between them and try to besmirch the beauty of their love with whispers and lies. All too often, he had seen other work place romances wither and die under the scrutiny and curiosity of both well-intentioned colleagues and gossipmongers alike, and he would not let that happen to him and Elizabeth. He had to keep their relationship as discrete as possible, for as long as possible, and the only way to do that was to deal with her as he would any of the other surgeons on staff: without any preferential treatment or special favors. This patient was indeed Elizabeth's responsibility, and she needed to own that responsibility now. He could only hope and pray she would understand...

He nodded toward the cubicle where the nurses were scurrying to ready the patient for the short return trip to the OR. "You'd better hurry, Dr Corday. With any luck, you'll find that bleeder quickly and make it home by 10AM." That voice again, but...was it her imagination or was there something slightly different, gentler in the tone? Something flickered, softened in the depths of his eyes for the briefest of moments, before they turned cold again. But she had seen, and she understood, and her lips twitched into the smallest of smiles. "Yes, Dr Romano" she said again, and turned back to the patient's bedside.

Robert exhaled, only then realizing that he had been holding his breath as he waited for her response, hoping, praying, silently begging whatever deities were listening, that she would hear his unspoken plea for understanding. That tiny smile told him that she had heard, and that they were still connected—body, heart and mind.

He also turned, gestured to his team to follow him again, and, pushing the doors open forcefully with both hands, strode briskly out of the ICU.

Elizabeth stood at the OR Nurses' Station, the phone cradled against one ear as she apologized over and over to Chris: "I'm so sorry. I don't have any choice. I have to take this patient back to surgery. I'll be home as soon as I can. I'm _sorry_." Hanging up she put her head in her hands, breathing deep, trying to draw up what little energy reserves she had left. Shirley and Jacy looked on sympathetically.

"He's a real bastard, Dr Corday," Jacy commiserated. "I thought he had some sort of crush on you. Well, if that's how he treats people he likes, I'd certainly hate to be on his bad side. What. A. Prick!"

'_Yes, indeed_!' thought Elizabeth, stifling a giggle. They all jumped as Robert's voice snarled from behind her. "Don't you people have any work to do? I'm not paying you to loiter at the desk."

"And, by the way, don't bother paging me for anything this weekend. I am _not_ going to be accessible!" With a dramatic flourish, he lifted his beeper high, and deliberately turned it off.

Elizabeth froze, not daring to lift her head. She felt, rather than saw, him step away from the desk and saunter toward the doors leading to the exit. She heard Jacy snicker: "Well, well, well. He's not going to be accessible, huh? Could it be our dear Dr Romano is finally getting _some_?"

"He certainly has been looking lately like the cat that swallowed the canary," Shirley replied as they watched his retreating back. "I wonder if it's anyone we know?"

A myriad of questions and emotions tumbled through Elizabeth's brain. Going to be inaccessible? Where? What? With whom? She was so disappointed: '_So much for those big weekend plans of mine_,' she thought wryly. Anger began to rear its head: well, she certainly didn't own him. He had the right to do what he wanted with whomever he wanted. But couldn't he have told her? Although...maybe these were plans he had made long before the other night. Maybe he had some family business he needed to attend to. Maybe....oh, bullocks! Now she was making up excuses for him! Amazing: how quickly he had gotten under her skin and into her heart, and how willing she had been to let him do so. And the intensity of her emotions now frightened her a little. She was lost. She had given herself totally to Robert Romano and she was now completely, utterly, inexorably in his thrall. '_How has this happened?_' she wondered incredulously. She just wished he had told her where he was going, wished his plans included her. She sniffled audibly under her hands.

"Are you alright Dr Corday?" Shirley's hand touched her arm.

Elizabeth nodded. "Just totally exhausted." She looked toward the door, but Robert was already gone. She sighed, and smiled wanly at Shirley: "Ready?"

Robert paused right outside the OR doors, and looked back as Elizabeth followed Shirley toward Operating Room 4. '_Damn those nurses_,' he thought in frustration and anger. He had hoped to talk with Elizabeth before he left, to apologize for his harshness, to explain in words why he was ostensibly being so mean to her, to beg, if needs be, for her forgiveness, and to try to reassure her of his love. He knew he didn't have to, that somehow, inexplicably, she did understand his motives, but he felt he owed her the respect and courtesy of an explanation. '_Courtesy? Since when have I ever felt the need to be courteous to anyone_?' he marveled. Amazing. One night with Elizabeth and he was already mellowing. Disappointment set in: he had hoped to share with her his plans for the weekend, but his need to be circumspect once again overrode his desire and he had resorted to making a big show of his departure in order to cover his appearance near Elizabeth at the desk. Well, he would just have to find some other way to let her know about his plans.

He watched gloomily as Elizabeth disappeared from his view and remorse overtook him. How could he do this to her? He berated himself: how could he let this happen? He was suddenly tempted to run after her, to scrub in beside her, help her through this case, and then take her home to rest in his arms. He found himself stepping back toward the OR, his hand reaching out to push the doors aside.

The clock on the wall came into view, and brought him up short. '_No, I can't be late._' And he turned away, striding briskly down the hall, his hand reaching into his pocket to turn the beeper on once more

Elizabeth was still shaking as she drove home, her breath choppy, her chest heaving as she inhaled great gulps of air. It had gone horribly wrong. They had indeed found the bleeder, but they were too late: the young woman had quickly developed DIC and it had turned into a bloodbath. They had emptied the Blood Bank into her as her life-fluid oozed from almost every orifice of her body—saturating the sterile drapes around the operating field, seeping over the edge of the table onto the floor, pooling around their shoes. They had cranked up the pressors and juiced up the paddles. They had cracked her chest and squeezed her heart when her own rhythm had stopped. They had struggled, fought, wrestled with Death's Angel, trying to pull her back from the abyss...but to no avail. There is only so much blood that can be lost before other organs cease to function, and, in the end, they could only stand silently and watch her life flow away.

She could still hear the anguished screams of the woman's husband, blending with the wails of the now motherless infant that he cradled, inconsolably, in his arms. She heard the sobs of the woman's grieving parents and siblings. She saw the sadness in the eyes of the nurses, reflecting her own sorrow. Her eyes were still red and swollen from the tears she herself had wept as she dressed to go home.

She was so tired and shaken that she probably shouldn't even be driving, but she needed to get home. She needed to relieve Chris: it was already well past noon. She needed a cup of tea and a bite to eat. And she needed to sleep. But more than these, she needed to hold Ella, to hug her own child close to her and feel the warmth and life and energy of that tiny body in her arms as they settled down for a nap together.

And Elizabeth realized she also needed to be held: to feel strong arms wrapped around her, holding her up, holding her together. She wanted to feel gentle hands brush the hair back from her face, and hear a soft voice murmuring in her ears. She needed to rest her weary head on a broad shoulder, as she drifted to sleep in the safety of her lover's embrace. She needed Robert. And she ached, knowing he wouldn't be there.

Almost home. She turned the corner and coasted up to her driveway. It was empty. She frowned. Chris' car should have been there. She knew she was late but... She raced up the front steps and opened the door. "Ella! Chris!" There was no reply. Quickly, she inspected every room, calling their names, but there was nothing, no answer, not even a note. She felt a sudden chill creep into her heart.

Picking up the phone, she called Chris' number at home. The answering machine came on. "Chris, if you're there, pick up. It's Elizabeth. I'm home. Pick up the phone, Chris. Please! Pick up the phone!"

She slammed down the receiver, then picked it up again to dial Chris' cell phone, but was rewarded again with only a voice mail message.

Where could they be? '_The playground_.' She dashed back to her car, and drove the few blocks down the street. Several cars were parked in the lot, but she didn't see Chris'. A few neighbors waved a greeting as they supervised their children's play, but there was no sign of Ella and Chris.

With a groan, Elizabeth remembered the time Chris had brought Ella to her at the hospital, the day Robert had retrieved her wedding ring from the drain. She had turned away from him that day. She had been a fool. She would give anything to have him here with her now. Maybe Chris had brought Ella to the hospital again. Maybe they had even passed each other in traffic. Buoyed by hope, she pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed the hospital, first the OR, then the ICU, the lounge, and finally the ER, but no one recalled seeing them.

'_Robert. Page Robert_.' A sob escaped her as she remembered the finality of that deliberate motion as he shut off his beeper. She was alone.

Back in the car, she drove the short trip to Chris' house with her heart in her throat. But Chris' drive was also empty. Desperate, she pounded on the door and circled the house several times, calling for Chris, Ella, God above to help her. There was no response. A neighbor, out walking his dog, dashed her remaining hopes by telling her that Chris and her husband had already left for the weekend, packed their car and driven away hours ago. In fact, she had seemed delighted to actually be leaving earlier than they had planned. No, there was no little girl with them.

Dear God, what had happened? What had Chris done with Ella? _Where was her daughter_?

Her heart pounding in her chest, Elizabeth somehow managed to find her way home. With shaking hands, she picked up her phone and pressed the numbers: 9-1-1.

"911. Is this an emergency?"

Her voice almost inaudible, she managed to choke out the words "My daughter's gone missing." As if in a dream, she heard the questions from far off: what is her name, how long has she been missing, how old, how tall, what color are her eyes... She heard her own mumbled replies. She was numb, paralyzed from exhaustion and sorrow and fear.

The sound of a car door slamming outside in the drive suddenly registered in her brain, followed by the laughter of a child, tiny footsteps coming up the steps...and Ella burst through the open front door. "She's here, oh, she's here!" Elizabeth cried into the phone and dropped the receiver onto the floor as she knelt to enfold her daughter in her arms.

"Mommy, don't spill my ice cweam!"

Ice cweam? Ice cream! And for the first time, Elizabeth noticed the smear of chocolate on Ella's mouth, the brown drizzle on her pinafore, the sticky hands clutching the teetering ice cream cone, which was now dripping slowly, steadily, onto the carpet. Ella danced around the room, still giggling with glee.

Her initial fear over Ella's safety now eased, another fear began to take shape in Elizabeth's heart: a fear for her daughter's well-being, a fear of unspeakable harm...Where had she been? Had she been hurt? Who had given her the ice cream? And what had been the cost?

She forced her voice to remain calm: "Where did you get the ice cream, honey?"

"Wobbie and I got ice cweam! Want some?" and Ella waved the precariously balanced and rapidly melting ice cream cone close to her mother's face.

Dodging the proffered delicacy, and clutching her daughter's shoulders firmly to keep her from swirling across the floor, she asked firmly: "Wobbie? Who is Wobbie, honey? Tell me."

A new figure darkened the doorway, chuckling heartily at the scene: "Uh, oh, Ella. She caught us: having ice cream before dinner! We're in trouble now!"

Shoulders sagging with relief, Elizabeth looked up...into the soft brown eyes of Robert Romano.


	17. Occupational Hazards Chapter 17

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

Occupational Hazards  
Chapter 17 By RocketBooster

* * *

Elizabeth looked up from where she was kneeling on the floor, shocked and stunned to find Robert standing not six feet in front of her, the look on her face matching her emotions. The stunned feeling was just beginning to give way to a feeling of enormous relief, when anger reared its ugly and unbecoming head. Her wide blue eyes narrowed and fixed on Robert, who was grinning and leaning nonchalantly in her doorway.

He saw the sudden change in her demeanor, her body language showing her obvious displeasure, which was right now directed wholly at him. He stiffened immediately, bracing himself for the storm brewing on the horizon.

Ella, totally oblivious to the silent but violent changing of emotions raging within her mother's head, continued to jump about merrily, singing, "Ice cweam, ice cweam! Mommy? You wan some my ice cweam?" the blonde child asked again, bringing Elizabeth's attention back to her child.

"Oh, goodness Ella, you're covered in chocolate!" Elizabeth said picking up her daughter and holding her close, not caring that the sticky confection was now covering her as well. The tears pouring freely down her cheeks, as she placed a soft kiss on the top of the child's head, pressing her nose into the blonde hair and breathing in the lingering scent of baby shampoo, and ivory soap. "Someone need's a bath, I think. "

She was about to speak again when she heard Robert say, "Go take care of her. I'll take care of the mess."

She whirled around, her head came up quickly and snapped, "Yes, it would be the_ least_ you could do considering! Although it seems you've done quite _enough_ already today!" She turned and moved swiftly up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door behind her, ignoring the surprised and wounded look in Robert's eyes.

Robert quietly closed the front door and stared at the carpet, which now had quite a large puddle of chocolate ice cream marring on it. Silently he removed his coat, and then headed into the kitchen in search of cleaning supplies, which was rather easy to do, it being the only bottom cabinet with a child-proof lock. Armed with a clean rag, soapy water and spot remover he rolled up his sleeves and prepared to operate.

He dampened the rag and began to sop up the chocolate ice cream as best as he could, dumping and refilling the bucket. As he again worked over the area with clean water, he shook his head and tried to make sense of Elizabeth's reaction when he'd brought Ella back. He hadn't expected anger from Elizabeth. Obviously his prayers back in the ICU had gone unanswered. He thought she had understood, but obviously, she had not and she was quite angry with him.

Upstairs in the bath, Ella chattered on about her rather short but exciting excursion with Robert, but totally lost all interest in "Wobbie " and ice cweam, as Elizabeth added bubble bath to the water and allowed her to splosh and splash about in the tub. She finished bathing Ella and was relieved when she lay the child down in her bed for a nap without any resistance.

There was no sign of Robert when she returned down the stairs. She didn't see his coat, where it lay folded over the stair railing, having walked right by it. She thought he'd left and maybe that was a good thing. Well, she knew that was a lie and she was only lying to herself. As angry as she was with him, she wanted him desperately to be there with her now; it was a desperation that was both physical and emotional.

She sat down heavily on the couch, her chin to her chest and began to sob wretchedly. She wasn't sure what she was crying about anymore. At first she thought it was simply being over tired and over-wrought when she had first discovered Ella was missing. But it wasn't only that and for a moment it made her slightly ashamed that she cared as much about seeing Robert as she did about her child. It had been so long since she had cared for anyone that deeply, that she had put anyone on an even footing with her child.

She felt as though she had no control over these feelings, these desires, these needs.

She had always been the one to be in control in her romantic relationships, as she had been in her marriage with Mark. But there was no mistaking that Robert was in control here; he even had her thinking about the future, and of cute, curly, red headed toddlers with brown eyes, when she had been dead-set against having another child! Damn him for making her want him deep down inside of her, where she needed him desperately, within her soul.

Robert had been dumping the bucket of water a second time and returning the supplies to the kitchen cupboard, when he'd heard Elizabeth, coming down the stairs.

He'd stood quietly between the kitchen door and the living room, wanting to give Elizabeth some measure of privacy with her emotions. He had never heard Elizabeth sob like that, not even when she had confided in him about Marks tumor re-occurrence. He was a little embarrassed, because he felt he owned some of the anguish that Elizabeth was trying to purge.

Unsure of what to do, he stood a little stiffer and stoically walked softly into the living room, kneeling down on the floor in front of her. "Lizzie-"

She turned on him savagely. "Do you know how frantic I was looking for her?! I thought someone had taken her! What were thinking Robert?"

"I thought we'd be here before you-"

"As intelligent a man as you are, Robert, you never heard of a note? You could have paged me! You could have let me know that Ella was with you! I was so...."Elizabeth choked." ... frightened!"

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. You're right; I wasn't thinking ...I just wanted to help you but, I never meant to hurt you or frighten you. I knew you had to be here for Chris... I was just trying to help you; I obviously didn't think things thru." He watched Elizabeth leaned her head back down and run a hand thru her unruly hair and after a brief pause.

"Lizzie? What else are you angry with me about? Is it about what happened at the hospital? I had to send you back in, I had no choice."

She sighed "You were right of course, about the patient, it was my responsibility." She paused. "She died. DIC. she bleed out and I couldn't stop it...."

Robert frowned. "I'm sorry, Lizzie," he said softly. "You did everything you could."

She nodded.

"Lizzie? Tell me what you expect of me. I need to know that."

"I expect...."

"What Lizzie?" He asked softly.

She struggled for the words and not finding them she fell back onto her anger. "Look, I don't bloody own you! You can go ahead and do whatever it is that you plan to be inaccessible doing and... with whom ever you want to do it with!" And with that, she jumped up from the couch and would have put some distance between them had Robert not been grabbed her wrist, stopping her flight, and stood up, turning her back to face him.

"So it's not just about my taking Ella, or your patient." Robert asked rather perturbed. "You think I have plans that don't involve you. That I have plans with someone else after telling you that I love you? "

"You're the one who made a big show of walking past and announcing to the world that you had plans and turned your beeper off! "Elizabeth retorted, and began walking away.

"Because I don't want our relationship become grist for County's rumor mill? Shit! I may as well just call up Channel 12 ! Breaking story! Robert Romano and Lizzie Corday are an item, Update at eleven! Better yet - how about I call the Chicago Tribune? Your last article was a big hit! He paused. "Although, on second thought? If I really want the job done right, I should just go on down to the E.R and tell Haleh and Chuny! I figure everybody at County should know about us in, oh....an hour?"

Elizabeth stifled a giggle.

"Elizabeth, you know I have to be careful about treating you any differently then any other surgeon or people _are_ going to get suspicious. When we decide to let anybody know about our relationship, it will be _our_ decision, on _our_ terms," he said firmly.

She turned back towards him, her face red where her tears had fallen. "I'm just so tired, and I was...We hadn't had a chance to talk and when...these...Us ...It's just happening so fast that ...." She began slowly. "We haven't had time to talk about how we feel about things. It seems the only time we know exactly what to say to each other about our feelings, is when we're angry with each other, and I need to tell you that- that I'm afraid. " she said softly.

He took several steps towards her and took her hands in his. "We've known each other for years, and yes it's a different relationship now. We need time to be alone, to get to know each other. I know that I love you with all of my heart, Elizabeth, and I don't want to frighten you. He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to. And I'd never hurt Ella. Am I forgiven?"

She nodded slowly and sniffling and trying to blink back the tears that lingered. "It's been a horrible day." She said.

He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek, gently pushing the hair away from her face. "I know. And you're exhausted. Go upstairs and lie down. I'll stay and listen out for Ella." "We've become quite good friends." He grinned. "Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Go on, I'll bring you some tea and something to eat."

"No. I'll just lie here on the couch," she said, lying down and curling up against the arm.

There was a knit afghan on the back of the chair. He spread it over her, and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Okay. Be right back. Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'll take good care of you." He whispered.


	18. Occupational Hazards Chapter Eighteen

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.

Disclaimer"ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

* * *

Occupational Hazards 

Chapter 17 By RocketLover

* * *

Robert sat across from Elizabeth and watched her as she slept. She looked beautiful. The object of his desire for so long, he still struggled to believe he was here, that he could dare to think of her as his. Of course, that was subject to him not pulling another stunt like he had today. She was right, he chastised himself. He hadn't thought about anything beyond looking after Ella. As a result he'd scared the hell out of Elizabeth, probably given her the biggest fright of her life! He felt awful for having put her through that. 

The events of the day, combined with her fatigue made her face ghostly pale. Without thinking, he had hurt the one person in the world most precious to him, and that thought scared him. Robert resolved he would never let that happen again. He'd told her he was going to take good care of her, and that was exactly what he intended to do.

Robert stood up slowly and moved towards her. He crouched down, and could not resist the urge to kiss her lightly on the forehead. When she stirred at the touch he moved back, not wanting to wake her.

He left her and walked into the kitchen, then stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. Robert Romano was not a man to idle his time away. A smile played across his lips as an idea came to him. He walked to the fridge, opened it up and took stock of its contents. Then he moved on to the cupboards, taking out the items he required before he rolled up his sleeves and got to work…

Elizabeth woke to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. She swung her legs to the floor and folded the afghan, draping it across the back of the couch. When she reached the kitchen she stood yawning in the doorway, then smiled. Robert was wearing her cooking apron and playing with Ella who, sat in high chair, was attired in her own apron. All around them was modelling clay, in various shapes.

Ella saw her mother and let out a squeal of delight. Robert turned to face her.

"Hey," he said. "You feeling any better?"

Elizabeth nodded and raised an eyebrow at his outfit, smirking. "Suits you," she said.

Robert looked at the apron briefly, then flashed her a smile and shrugged. "Hey, it's an Armani shirt."

"Mommy, Wobbie made dinner!" Ella shouted.

"Really?" Elizabeth said and walked towards the oven, trying to peer inside. "Smells good, what is it?"

"Lasagne… and the salad's all prepped, the wine's chilling in the fridge and the munchkin's happy. Question is – is mom?" Robert asked, his eyes belying the joviality in his voice.

She turned to face him, then closed the gap between them. She slid her arms around him and nuzzled his ear.

"I'll take that as a yes," Robert crowed returning the embrace.

"How long will dinner be?" she asked.

"Whenever you want it to be."

"So I have time for a bath?"

"Yeah, we're good here."

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth leaned back in the tub, and closed her eyes. She felt all the fatigue, and the awful emotions of the day begin to seep away. They disappeared with the bubbles that popped all around her, and she relaxed her body lower still, into the water. When Robert brought her a glass of wine, the day's events were but a distant memory.

After dinner and a bit of play Elizabeth put Ella to bed.

As she tucked the blanket in around her, Ella looked up at her with sleepy eyes. "I like Wobbie, Mommy," she said.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. "Mommy likes Wobbie, too," she said and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, little one."

As she closed the door behind her, Robert appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Thought we might try the bed this time," he said smiling.

Elizabeth returned the smile and walked into her bedroom. She heard him following behind her and went to click on the bedside lamp. Robert climbed onto the bed and pulled her down, locking his eyes with hers. She'd seen him look at her this way many, many times before. The intensity of his eyes then had scared her, had made her feel uncomfortable and as a result she'd always looked away. No one, not even Mark, had ever looked at her the way that Robert did. This time she didn't look away; she immersed herself in those deep, brown pools. And she saw it. The promise of a life of passion - of a love that was permanent, undying. It transcended everything and pierced right through her. Elizabeth was not a religious person, but if there was such a thing as a soul, she knew that Robert was looking at hers. Unblinking, unflinching he held the gaze. Elizabeth suddenly became aware she was holding her breath, and inhaled sharply. Robert smiled at her.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she gasped.

"I know. Your eyes give you away, Lizzie. Just, as I suspect mine do."

They undressed one another slowly and slid under the covers.

Robert moved his mouth to hers and brushed his lips lightly, teasingly against hers. Then he moved again and whispered in her ear, "Tell me, Elizabeth. How do you want me to make love to you? Slow, fast, soft, hard – all of the above?" he chuckled.

"Slow," she said.

He kissed her again, deeply this time, and slid his hand to her breast. Elizabeth moaned against him, and he spread his fingers wide and carried on down, further, until they teased the upper inside of her thigh.

Elizabeth felt her body responding and thought she would climax right there, before he'd even entered her. Slow was not going to work.

"Oh God, Robert," she said and reached down for him. She heard him gasp slightly as she guided him into her.

"Okay, fast it is, then," he said and moved inside her, probing all of her.

Elizabeth let out a moan of pleasure and looked up at him smiling. "Well, this one fast – then we go slow."

"Feeling cocky, eh?"

"Well, right now I'm certainly feeling cocky," she giggled and then closed her eyes as Robert's mouth covered hers and he thrust into her with all he had. They came very quickly, in short succession, and lay together holding hands. Elizabeth broke the silence first.

"You know, I think it would be a good idea if we set some ground rules – to avoid incidents like today."

Robert turned his head to face her and smiled. "What like 'thou shalt not remove munchkin from house, without express knowledge of mom first'? Trust me, I got that one down now, Lizzie."

Elizabeth giggled and squeezed his hand. "No, I was thinking more along the lines at work," she said.

Robert's smile faded slightly. "Work's gonna be awkward, Lizzie. Don't think for one minute that leaving you today was easy for me. But, you know how the rumour mill is – and I don't want to blow this - _us_. That's why I behaved the way I did - we need to keep this quiet for now, so we can get to know each other without the entire hospital watching."

Elizabeth smiled and rolled on top of him. "I know, and I agree - but what I meant is we have to, I don't know, devise a way of communicating one thing, while saying another."

"Well, just do what you normally do Lizzie." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and he continued. "How often do you _actually_ take any notice of me at work?" he laughed.

She giggled and he touched her face. "Okay - pagers stay on, despite what I might say to the contrary. But you're not to expect any special treatment, otherwise people will talk."

"Agreed."

"So, is that it?" he asked.

"Well, obviously there's to be no kissing, or groping, in the work place," she said.

"Yeah, like that will happen," Robert chuckled and ran his hands down her sides. "So you, uh, ready to go slow yet?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Elizabeth smiled, and kissed his chest. "You want slow?" she said and moved down his body, until she took all of him in her mouth.

Robert gasped and let his head sink back into the pillow. He reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Well, not too slow," he moaned.

The following day, Robert sat in a taxi and wondered which god he'd managed to piss off this time. He was trying his best to console a very upset Elizabeth - who in turn was trying to console a nearly hysterical Ella.

A walk in the park had turned disastrous when Ella had spotted a squirrel and gone running off after it. In her excitement she'd managed to fall over her toddler feet and had landed badly. Robert had examined her while Elizabeth had tried to calm the child. He was pretty much convinced the wrist was broken. So here they all sat in a cab, headed for the ER, the one place he didn't want to be going.

The taxi pulled up in the ambulance bay. Robert paid the driver and helped Elizabeth, who had Ella clinging to her for dear life, to get out.

"It hurts, Mommy," Ella sobbed.

"Shhh, I know, sweetie. But, we're gonna get you fixed up, now."

Elizabeth stepped forward and Robert hesitated. She turned to look at him.

"Robert, I know what's been said about keeping us quiet – but right now I don't care. I could really use you in there with me," she said her eyes silently pleading with his.

On the ride over he'd wondered if it would be wise to go in. _They_ would be all over the hospital within the hour. She knew that, and she'd asked anyhow – his brain told him what a bad idea it was. He looked at Ella and then at Elizabeth – at everything that he held dear to him. He met her eyes and smiled - there was no way he could refuse.

"Ah well, best laid plans and all that. Shall we give them something to talk about?" he said.

Elizabeth mouthed, "Thank you." And he slipped his arm around her waist and gave Ella's leg a squeeze.

"C'mon, munchkin, you want Wobbie to fix you up?"

Ella nodded, and as they stepped forward the doors to the ER opened before them…

To Be Continued

You can find more of RocketLovers's Fanfiction at: http:


	19. Occupational Hazards Chapter Nineteen

Authors Note: This is a group fan fiction written by the folks at the The Rocket Sanctuary ; a home for those who love the deliciously snarky Robert "Rocket" Romano, on ER (played by the very talented Paul McCrane). Each chapter is written by a different group member.

Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner Bros. This story was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans and no infringement of their copyright is intended. This story is Rated R, for language and sex.

Occupational Hazards 

Chapter 19 By Kimbari

* * *

Ella was screaming.

She'd been perfectly calm as Elizabeth carried her into the ER. Robert caught a speculative glance one of the nurses threw to another as he came in escorting mother and child. He grit his teeth… _so it begins._ Elizabeth put Ella on a gurney. She moved too suddenly or the wrong way and jarred the injured wrist. The pain must have been intense because the toddler gasped and the screaming began.

Robert closed his eyes. The sound of it was bad enough, rattling his teeth in their sockets. But the pain beneath it and Elizabeth's distress, which came off her in waves – that was the worst.

"For chrissake would you medicate her" he barked. "What are you waiting for"

Haleh gave him one of her patented looks and wondered why _he_ was sounding like a distraught parent.

Susan Lewis looked at him curiously, too, as she gave the order for the pain meds. Elizabeth was trying to calm the child down, her own nerves obviously frayed by the screaming.

"Elizabeth, I need to examine her" Susan said gently.

"Lizzie, come on" Robert said, trying to pull mother away from weeping daughter.

"Mommy, mommeeee…" Ella sobbed.

"No" Elizabeth said, trying to squirm out of Robert's restraining grasp. "She needs me…"

"Lizzie, you're just in the way. You're not helping Ella or anybody else. Let Susan do her job" Robert said.

Elizabeth stopped and stared at him, looked deeply into his eyes and saw not only the love she always saw there, but his own distress over Ella's pain – and his effort to hide it for the sake of her "ground rules."

She gave in and let him pull her away from the gurney. Ella sobbed and stretched out her hand toward Mommy, shrieking anew when Haleh started the IV. Elizabeth sobbed. "I'm here, darling" she said. "I'm right here."

"It's okay, munchkin" Robert said, and his deeper voice caught the child's attention.

"Wobbie" Ella whimpered, drawing another round of speculative glances from the medical personnel attending her.

"Mommy and I are right here, baby" Robert assured her, in a voice no one in the room save Elizabeth had ever heard him use before.

"It hurts" she said, hiccupping, but she was calming down as the medication began to take effect.

Susan drew Elizabeth aside. "It looks like a Colles fracture" she said. "We're going to take her up to x-ray."

"Do you think the growth plate might be injured" Elizabeth said anxiously.

"We'll do a comparative x-ray and if that doesn't show anything definitive, we can do an MRI" Susan told her.

"I want to be with her" Elizabeth said, wringing her hands.

"You'll only be in the way" Susan said.

"But if she has to have an MRI…"

"She's pretty loopy from the meds" Robert said. He had stolen over to check on Ella while Susan was discussing the fracture with Elizabeth. "I don't think she'll notice you're gone."

Elizabeth went over to the gurney, where they were preparing to transport her little girl to radiology. "Mommy's here, darling" she said softly, laying her hand on the child's belly.

"Wobbie…" Ella muttered drowsily.

Susan smiled at Robert. "The two of you seem to be very good friends" she remarked as the orderly pushed the gurney toward the radiology department.

"Yeah, well, it's amazing what a little chocolate ice cream will do for a relationship" Robert said. His eyes met Elizabeth's and they gazed at each other a little too long for anyone who saw them to think they were anything but what they were: lovers.

Susan Lewis, who hadn't fallen off a hay truck yesterday, caught this glance and drew her own conclusions. "Why don't you take Elizabeth to the cafeteria and get her a cup of tea" she suggested to Robert. "I'll page you when Ella gets out of x-ray."

Realizing that she and Robert had been found out, Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair, blushing a little. "I didn't bring my pager with me…"

"I have mine" Robert said, pulling it out and switching it on. "Come on, Lizzie. I think I can scare up a tea bag and some hot water in my office." He herded her toward the elevator. He glanced back and saw the familiar faces of the ER, looking as if they couldn't wait for their next subject of gossip to walk out of earshot so the fun could begin. He threw them a menacing glare, although he knew it wouldn't do much good: the horse was already out of the barn.

They were the only ones on the elevator, and Elizabeth leaned against him for a moment. It was a short moment, but he was breathless from what it signified – that she trusted him, was willing to let him lend her his strength.

She plopped down in the guest chair in his office and put her hands in her face. He closed the door and went behind his desk, rooted around in drawers until he came up with a teabag, which he deposited into the Styrofoam cup of hot water he'd grabbed. He handed it to her.

"Colles fracture" she breathed, taking the cup. Her eyes were downcast but he could see the tears gathering in them.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Lizzie" he said.

She looked up at him. "What if it's not…" A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"If it's not, then we'll get it fixed. I play golf with the best pediatric orthopedic surgeon this side of the Mississippi and he owes me a favor."

She smiled. "You would do that for me"

"I would do anything for you" Robert said softly. Elizabeth looked at the floor.

"Including forgetting about those silly ground rules" she murmured.

Robert sighed. "Well, I think our cover is blown, anyway. I don't know if you noticed those looks we were getting in the ER…"

"Oh, dear" Elizabeth said. "They know."

He came back around the desk and knelt in front of her. "Look at it this way" he said, taking the cup out of her hands. "We got in ahead of the gossip."

Elizabeth frowned. "What do you mean"

"I mean" he said, pulling her closer"that even if we hadn't been… involved, after today, we would have to _get_ involved to justify the gossip."

"That is daft" Elizabeth told him.

"So am I" Robert said, bringing his lips to hers. "About you."

They were still kissing when Robert's pager went off.

"It's a Type two fracture" Susan said quietly. They were discussing Ella's injury over the child's bed. The child in question was in dreamland, snoring, a petite cast covering her lower arm, wrist, and most of her hand. "Doctor Reynolds reduced it, cast it himself and took another x-ray." She held the film up to the light and Elizabeth and Robert peered at it, Robert's hand resting gently on the small of Elizabeth's back. Susan noted the touch but didn't say anything.

"It looks good" Elizabeth said.

"It'll have to be watched, very carefully" Susan said. "Don't let her put any pressure on that arm."

"I won't" Elizabeth promised.

"Reynolds said she'll need a follow-up with ortho every three months for the next two years, to make sure the growth plate is healing properly" Susan said.

"I'll give Pete Allen a call" Robert said. "He'll fit her in."

Susan looked at him, impressed. "You know Doctor Allen" She looked at Elizabeth. "E. P. Allen's only the best pediatric orthopedist east of the Mississippi."

Elizabeth looked at Robert. "Told you" he said smugly and she shook her head.

"Well, if Doctor Allen is going to take care of Ella, I can just hang up my stethoscope and go home" Susan declared.

"Hang it up, Lewis" Robert said with a grin. "Nothing's too good for my…" He trailed off, suddenly aware that he might be speaking out of turn. He looked into Elizabeth's eyes, saw there what he needed to see, and finished. "My little girl."

Elizabeth smiled and Susan nodded. "Well, I'm discharging her. The two of you can take your little girl home."

Later that evening Robert and Elizabeth sat on her sofa, drinking wine. Ella lay drowsing across both their laps, a shared burden. The victim of a traumatic day and a healthy dose of ibuprofen, she didn't have much to contribute to the conversation. The TV was on mute, and the two of them watched the images flickering soundlessly across the screen, their heads together, saying little and feeling much.

"You know" Robert said softly"two weeks ago I was sitting just like this in my own living room, watching TV with the sound off. I was alone and I thought, I am going to be this way for the rest of my life… alone."

"Not the rest of your life" Elizabeth demurred.

"You and I were never going to be" he said, and took a sip of wine. "And I really didn't want anyone else."

Elizabeth turned her head to look into his eyes. "Really"

"Really" he said. "My heart is yours."

She looked away. "I'm not sure I know what to do with it" she said softly.

Robert smiled, a sardonic twist of lips. "Stomp on it. It's what you do best."

"No… I don't want to do that anymore." Ella shifted and made a soft, cooing noise. The two of them patted her quiet, in perfect sync. After long moment, Robert said,

"Elizabeth, you have no idea how little you have to do to hold me."

"Well, then" she said, and reached behind him to tenderly stroke the soft, silky hair at the back of his head, steering her fingers to the hollow at the base of his skull. "You'll be pleasantly surprised by how much I will do."

He turned his head to look into her eyes. She let her fingers drape languidly over his shoulder. "Will I" he asked, and she could see the doubt there, and the memory of her many rejections.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "You're not alone any more" she said, her lips against his.

He tilted his head and captured her mouth. Her hand against his neck was warm, gentle, pulling him in to where he so desperately wanted to be.

_You're not alone any more…_ Her words whispered inside his head as he kissed and she kissed and they kissed until tenderness became passion and they turned off the TV, carried Ella to her bed and then retreated to the sanctum of her room, where the pleasure was surprising indeed.

THE END


End file.
